My Sanctuary
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Cloud Strife is the supposed new Angel of Darkness. He is to bring a terrible new era. But if the Savior can defeat him then peace will be restored. To bad that this so called Savoir is, Leon. Not everything is set in stone and secrets are about. YAOI
1. Prologue

_Finally...just finally this story is up. the others will continue to be update. and the chapters to this one will come out as i write them...since i only just type them, read over, and send them to my beta. now without further delay read on!_

_Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the plot!_

_Special thanks to my beta Xx_Hikari_The_Light_xX your so totally awesome!_

* * *

My Sanctuary

Prologue  
________________-

Long silver hair blew over pitch black wings as teal eyes glared solemnly at the figure below him.

"I will never be defeated by you!"

A 15-year-old boy with shoulder-length brown hair and stormy blue eyes held a slim silver sword up at the older man. The young boy yells fiercely at the winged man.

"Sephiroth, you are a Dark Angel; therefore, I must kill you. So come and fight!"

Sephiroth smiles cruelly as he replies, "As you wish, Savior Squall."

The Dark Angel touches the ground and forcefully swings his slim, six-foot-long sword at Squall.

Trying to avoid the blade, Squall jumps away.

Unfortunately, he didn't jump far enough.

Blood flew into the air and splattered every reachable point. Metallic red oozed down the right side of Squall's face from a deadly slice above the tip of his right eyebrow to the bridge of his nose.

Sephiroth's chuckle pierces the air as Squall kneels to the ground in pain.

At twilight, the battle ceases as a young, fair-haired, twenty-one year old male runs toward Sephiroth. His pulsating blue eyes shine with pride and happiness while a large smile rests on his lips.

Time seems to come to a screeching halt.

The silver sword plunges into Sephiroth's chest cavity.

The man screams, "No! Father!"

Squall pants heavily as he pulls his sword out and limps away.

Anger curses through the blond man's veins.

Within the blink of an eye, pitch white wings sprout from the fair-haired man's back.

Another man yells at him, "Cloud, stop! You'll get yourself killed! Don't!"

The man grabs a hold of Cloud and pulls him back while several men run to Squall and catch him as he collapses to the ground in exhaustion.

"You hear me? I will kill you…you damned Savior! I know only your name, but I will murder you with my own hands!" the rage-filled Cloud screams.

The three assistants carry the Savior away while the man makes Cloud go back into the castle.

Darkness slowly descends and the stars shine with a luminescent light upon the dead and bloody corpse of the Dark Angel…

…Sephiroth.


	2. 1 Two Years

_Alright sorry for the delay but me and my beta dont' live and breath fanfiction. Plus a good work takes time. Without furthey delay i present the first chapter!_

_Very special thanks to Xx_Hikari_The_Light_xX for beta-ing!!!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any people or settings from Final Fantasy.

* * *

My Sanctuary  
Chapter 1: Two Years

* * *

For the following couple years, the newly celebrated Savior had gone through a deep healing process. Due to this, no one had seen him or much less knew that he was alive. However, the people of Midgar still held a deep hope in their hearts. They wanted to see their lives prosper now that Sephiroth had been slain.

Dark Angels had descended upon the world 100 years ago. They threw the world into havoc by establishing themselves as the rulers in countless thriving cities among the distressed world.

In the last fifty years, life had progressively grown worse; thus the line of Saviors was born.

Throughout the world, this secret society was born among each of the cities that a Dark Angel and his/her family lived.

Each Savior began enhancing their minds at the age of four and physical training was introduced at the ripe age of six.

These warriors of light trained non-stop, each in a different style, for every Dark Angel has different techniques and skills.

This is how the Savior of Midgar had come into this world and was thrust into the position at the age of 10.

That's when Squall had begun to study Sephiroth's actions and fights with others closely, for he was destined to strike down this dictator and return Midgar to a peaceful city.

Now, at the age of seventeen, Squall sits with his friends and assistants, Zell, Reno, and Rufus. They are all seated around a large oak table in the planning room of their underground house.

Squall hadn't changed much.

His stormy eyes of blue still settled uneasily on the sight of those he cared for. His chocolate hair had been cut and now fell just below his ears with some framing his slightly pale face.

Each of these men had trained Squall in something different, yet each influenced the young brunette in a different way.

Zell had grown up with Squall since childhood when they were competing to become Savior. In truth, however, neither wanted to put his self in danger just to die and possibly not succeed. The two shared a secret language that only the other could interpret.

Reno taught Squall combat at the most complicated and advanced level, from hand to hand, to swords, and lastly, to guns of any kind. Most importantly, Reno taught Squall to never back down and keep going at it with all your heart and soul.

Lastly, Rufus had trained the young boy in strategy and everything else that couldn't be learned through combat. Rufus still remains an important influence in Squall's life, especially since Rufus designs each and every plan, including the attack on Sephiroth two years earlier.

Rufus turns to the brunette. "You will be going undercover as Leon Lionheart. You are in no way, shape or form to hint to anyone about your true identity. Is this understood? There will be guards everywhere and always someone watching you, which means step one is to gain their trust."

"Oh give him a break Rufus," whines Reno. He flashes his violet eyes to Rufus, but turns away quickly, making his long crimson ponytail gently sway.

Rufus sits content with a smile on his countenance. His short blond hair is slicked back with calculating blue eyes that seem to scan everything in reach.

Similar to Rufus, Zell sports his fair hair into what looks like a mullet, but could quite possibly be categorized as a mohawk as well. His playful sky blue eyes glance at Rufus and Reno and he laughs lightly.

Reno grins and leans over to Rufus from across the table, their fingers instantly entangling with each other's.

Rufus pulls Reno's hand up to his lips and leaves a small peck on the top of it, thus leaving the redhead with pink tinted onto his cheeks.

Leon, aka Squall, rolls his eyes. "Just tell me when I can leave."

Zell jolts upward, sending his chair falling back.

The blond pulls his friend to the door with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Now…you leave now…and good luck Squall."

* * *

Twenty-three year old Cloud sits in a circle of comfortable couches, loveseats, and chairs with his advisors.

He sits at the head of the group with his friends Zack Fair, Aerith Fair, and Vincent Valentine moving outward from him.

To his right sits his most devoted companion, Zack. The age of the man is unknown, but he doesn't seem too much older than Cloud. Zack's raven hair reaches down the nape of his neck, spiking out with bangs framing the sides of his face. Innocent baby blue eyes gaze out at his friend.

Zack's attire consists of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a light black jacket over it; the jacket has the emblem of white wings on the breast of it.

Aerith is always identified with her long pink dress and her long spiraling brown hair pulled up onto her head with a pink bow. Next to Zack, she gazes at each of them in turn with motherly forest green eyes.

On Cloud's left sits the silent, but wise Vincent. Even through his dark personality, he gives the impression of being quite gentle when need be. His crimson eyes shine from behind short black hair and framing bangs.

Cloud's eyes narrow slightly. "I don't think I need any protection from this Savior. What do you think Vincent?"

"I think you're wrong Cloud. I feel that more protection would be a better idea. In fact, Aerith told me that he should be here soon," he answers instantly with a soft shake of his head.

"He's seventeen and has a great record with an academy of protection," she explains.

A butler briskly walks into the room, but stays in the shadows of the low lighting.

"Master Cloud, the boy is here."

Cloud sighs with defeat. "Send him in."

The butler fades back into the deeper shadows and a boy enters to stand in the middle of the circle, looking more than nervous.

Aerith smiles encouragingly. "Tell us about yourself."

"My name is Leon Lionheart. I would in no way, shape or form place any other matter before my mission to protect you," the brunette says, speaking directly to Cloud alone.

Zack raises a thin black eyebrow. "Where did you get the scar from?"

Absentmindedly, Leon runs a finger along the scar on his face…the reminder of his mission.

"From my training…"

"Alright Zack, leave the boy alone. Here is your gun and sword," says Aerith as she hands them to Leon.

He immediately hooks the gun holster to the right side of his belt and the sword sheath on his left.

Zack stands and begins walking away.

"You are to stay near Cloud at all times, but not to speak unless spoken to. If anything happens to him, it will be your head that rolls first."

As the protective, black-haired male exited, Cloud stood and started toward his chambers, Leon at his heels.

* * *

Leon had been following Cloud along the eerie corridors that happened to only be lighted by simple lanterns here and there.

Each corridor was painted in a dull red, the shade of dried blood. The floors echoed back their footsteps due to it being black tile of the finest quality.

Not much later, Cloud stops at a pure oak door and leads them in. The Dark Angel lies down on his king-sized bed adorned in midnight blue sheets.

"Come in and shut the door."

As Leon shuts the door and takes his post in front of it, Cloud begins his assault of questions.

"So you know everything about me, right?"

"Only what I have been told, Sir."

"Then what have you been told?"

"That you're the last Dark Angel alive in the world, due to the Savior of this city murdering your father."

"Did you know that I hate all of you pathetic humans?"

"No Sir."

"Well, it's true. However, that excludes the people who were with me in that room."

"Understood Sir."

"Is Leon your real name?"

Leon takes a deep breath, hoping that it didn't appear as though he were uneasy with the question. Fortunately, it looked like Cloud did not notice and Leon quickly answered the query.

"Yes. But Sir, may I ask why you question such a thing as my name?"

"Y-You remind me of him…that damn Savior. But I don't believe that that is what you are."

Cloud inhales deeply and laughs mockingly at the thought of the Savior that killed his father.

"If you were that boy…then wouldn't I be dead right now?"

"I wouldn't know, Sir. I do not have knowledge of your skills, Sir."

Cloud smiles at the answer and yawns.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wait outside and don't let anyone disturb me."

As the fair-haired Dark Angel rolls onto his side, Leon steps outside the door, guarding it.

Leon massages his temples, trying to find his way through the thoughts buzzing in his mind, for he couldn't get rid of the image of Cloud elegantly curled up on the bed, dozing.

The blond's casual dressing of black slacks, boots and a long-sleeved black shirt seemed to draw attention to his sad blue eyes that were once alive with vigor.

There was no way Leon could even think of killing that beautiful creature while he was sleeping defenselessly.

_No. Only if and when the time does come, I'll kill him in a real battle...._ Leon thought as he stood guard outside of Cloud's chambers.


	3. 2 Progress

_Alright sorry for the delay but like i said me and my beta are very busy people. Busy with things we call lives. lol not that yall dont have em. but anyway. here's the chapter without any further delay._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot....hehehehehe if only i did.

* * *

My Sanctuary  
Chapter 2: Progress

* * *

As I stand guarding the last Dark Angel, I mow over the thoughts of what my friends would say to my decision: My decision not to kill Cloud at that moment, but to kill him in a real battle.

They would have beaten the mind set of killing him as soon as possible and question why I would think what I did.

The most logical excuse I could even think to format would be that if I would have killed Cloud then and there, I would have no chance of escape.

Then again, that doesn't even make sense, for I'm to give my life to the cause of releasing Midgar from the Dark Angel's wrath.

"Is he sleeping?"

I turn to the lowered voice beside me.

Zack.

"Yes Sir."

Zack flashes a brilliant smile at me, trying to lighten the dreary mood that seemed to stay fixed on this castle.

"So Leon, is this your dream? Is your dream to protect the last of the Dark Angels?"

"…Yes Sir."

"Now come on, tell me the truth; I know that they teach you to always answer like that. Just tell me and I won't tell anyone. "

"Well, I want to…have wings…like an angel."

Zack's smile grows at the honesty of my answer.

"That's a splendid dream to have Leon and while we're being honest with each other, I've always had a dream of becoming a hero."

I try to show a smile that reveals nothing, but I guess I'm not good at lying.

"Leon, what's wrong?"

I lower my gaze back to the glistening onyx tile. I hope desperately that Zack will just walk away and ignore me as I feel that I should be while I'm in this position.

"I may be a higher authority figure, but you can tell me anything. I've been in your shoes before."

Surprised, I snap my eyes back up and meet his. My first thought was that of my position as a Savior, but then I remember that he must be referring to my post as Cloud's bodyguard.

The look on my face sent Zack into a light chuckle.

"Is it really that surprising?"

"Yes…yes it is Sir."

"I'm sure you didn't know that I was in running to be Midgar's Savior either."

I feel my mouth hang open and he chuckles again.

"It's true…but I met Cloud one day. I had snuck out of training and he had snuck out from the castle and the supervisor's gaze. He told me all about how his life was ruined. It was his thirteenth birthday, which is the time when a Dark Angel is to sprout his onyx black wings. But his sprouted a different color…they sprouted-"

"Zack, what are you telling him now?" says a voice from behind me.

I spin on my heel to come face to face with a very pale Cloud.

"Aw Cloud, come on, this kid knows nothing about you. How's one to protect someone without knowing who that someone actually is?"

But before Cloud could blink, Zack had walked away and turned down a hallway at the end of this corridor.

I watch the end of the corridor, now wishing that Zack would come back. Instead, I sigh and take a step back, giving Cloud space.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Sir."

"You didn't wake me up. I just have trouble sleeping, so don't apologize."

"Understood Sir."

I take my chances and look up to gaze into lifeless cerulean eyes. Surprisingly enough, Cloud holds my gaze, not even blinking.

To throw me even more off guard, Cloud steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder.

My breath catches in my throat as he runs a finger down my scar, sending shivers through my body.

"So Leon…you want an angel's wings?" he whispers to me.

"Yes Si-"

"Call me Cloud, there's no need for formalities."

"Yes…Cloud."

He trails a finger down my jawbone, ending at my chin and never breaking the gaze.

"Then come with me. Zack insists we know each other, so follow..."

I only nod, now at a lost for words due to the sudden change in behavior.

Cloud turns away, finally breaking the connection and begins down the corridor.

_He must be a lonely creature. But what do I know? I was only taught that a Dark Angel only breeds twice. He or she finds a good host and implants the successor inside. From then on, the host can't leave the Dark Angel or the host will die within an instant. Unfortunately, if the child does not have the desired qualities then it is killed without another thought._

The fair-haired Cloud leads me to the outside. It must be nearing dusk, for the sun has begun to fall, casting colors among the great trees that border the walls of the castle. Before us stretches an enormous patch of green, most likely for training.

I turn my gaze toward Cloud and he attempts to turn his frown up into a little smile. He steps forward and walks away from me for a couple of minutes.

With a turn on his heel he faces me once more and takes a deep breath, his chest heaving slightly.

The sound of unfurling wings comes to my ears as I stare transfixed at Cloud.

_How could he be a Dark Angel? Those wings…are…holy…_

Colorless wings that seemed to shine with divinity had sprouted from Cloud's back and now rested lightly at his sides.

"They are a curse to me," he whispers to me.

"But Cloud, they're the most exquisite wings I've ever seen."

"No, they're a curse, a devil's wings!"

As he had begun to talk, I had started to stride effortlessly toward him. I reach out and place my hand on one of his wings.

The smoothness of the feathers ran underneath my fingertips and they reminded me of a type of fabric…almost like silk…

"These…are the wings of a Holy Angel, those of the Guardian Angels."

Originally when the Dark Angels had descended, their holy adversaries, the Guardian Angels came down as well. Unfortunately, they were all murdered within the first few years, or at least that's what the books say.

Now I'm sure a few must have survived, yet it is still unknown whether they did or not.

Cloud sighs heavily with emotions that cannot be contained. He turns away just as I catch sight of a few stray tears slide over his ashen checks.

"I-I'm sorry if I said something wrong, Sir."

It had become almost automatic and I refused to let myself get into trouble by not calling him sir when he could possibly develop into a bad mood at any minute.

"I told you to call me Cloud."

I bow my head, feeling inferior to this holy creature. A swoosh of wind grazes across my face as a hand tilts my chin up.

"Tell me Leon, why would you want to protect me? I'm the son of the most fearsome Dark Angel that had ever lived."

For just this moment, I let my guard down and prepared to tell him the honest truth.

"Because it is my duty to protect those who fall victim and cannot protect themselves any longer."

"But I have not fallen victim of…Sephiroth…"

"If you don't mind me asking, Cloud, but is he really your father?"

His features harden into a mask of impenetrable stone and his hand falls from my chin to back down against his sides.

"That is none of your business!" sounded the angered shout of this supposed Dark Angel.

As he glares at me with hurt eyes, I read straight past his mask of fury.

"You're right…but you don't even know the answer, do you?"

"You have no right to ask such questions. I am the last living Dark Angel and I demand your respect!"

I take a deep shaky breath and attempt to calm myself as I stand my ground before this confused man. Even at the age of seventeen, I can see straight through him; deep inside he is hurt, confused, lost and lonely.

"You're just another pathetic human! I could kill you right now and no one would question my actions."

That's when I snapped.

I let my arm fly and my fist connected with his cheek.

Cloud stumbles back and falls to the ground from the unsuspecting attack.

I glare down at him with as much kindness as I can muster.

"Cloud, I'm not just another human, just like you're not the Dark Angel…and those wings prove it."

My voice begins in a raised voice and lowers to a whisper as I kneel down beside him.

"You don't have to act like that…and neither do I. Open your eyes and go get some answers; you have a right to know your true parents. You're the last living **Guardian** Angel!"

His now vibrant blue eyes connect with my stormy ones.

"Leon…thank you."


	4. 3 Dark Angel?

_Okie Dokie then let's get moving along shall we. Very sorry for the delay. i would've had it up yesterday but as some may know...the site refused to let me do anything much less read anyone's fanfics. So i'm a day behind. Enjoy the chapter._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

My Sanctuary  
Chapter 3: Dark Angel?

* * *

After what I had said to him, Cloud had led me back to his chambers where he fell asleep.

An hour or so later, for I had lost track of time in my thoughts, Zack came and showed me to my quarters, which were located seven doors down from Cloud.

I drift off into sleep, happy with my day's work, especially since Cloud is not the last Dark Angel, but the last Guardian Angel. Thus meaning, I don't have to kill him, but now protect him with my life.

The next morning I'm awakened by a soothing voice whispering my name into my ear. With ease, I open my eyes to see none other than Cloud looming over my bed.

"Hurry and get dressed, there's a visitor arriving in an hour and I need you with me. I set your food on your dresser. Meet me in the meeting room; if you have trouble, just ask someone, I have to get going," he says with a grin on his face.

I smile, glad that I can be myself around him and he must be able to act like his old self around me. It surprises me that he had grown to trust me so quickly… I mean, I had only just met him…

Cloud walks out of the room in his invisible heavenly aura that seems to radiate off of him.

I sigh happily and get ready for another day, remembering that I must contact Rufus soon.

With content in every step, I stride down the hallways, thinking I knew where I was headed. But after a few moments of wandering aimlessly, I begin to panic inside.

_I'm going to be late if this keeps up. _

I skid around a corner and slam straight into the last person I want to see.

Vincent…

Crimson orbs shine down at me with suspicion.

"Are you lost?"

Paralyzed by his demeanor, I only nod.

"Fine, follow me."

Vincent turns away and begins down a side hallway that I had not seen. I keep at his heels, not wanting to get even more lost.

The meeting room is the exact same room as the place I was first sent and met Cloud. Vincent strides in and takes his place in the similar chair as before; Zack also occupied his same seat. The only ones missing are Aerith and Cloud.

Just as I take my place next to Cloud's chair, he and Aerith stride in, taking their correct places in the seats from yesterday.

The fair-haired angel smiles up at me before turning his now narrowed gaze to the door.

A female wearing short black shorts and a matching shirt with ninja stars imprinted on it walks in with black boots.

With unbelievable energy she beams ecstasy. "Cloud, he's here. Oh, and this time he brought his lackeys with him."

"Thank you, you can go ahead and let them in, Yuffie."

The young woman with short black hair that curls around her face smiles and bounds off. For a brief instant, no one appears; that is until I see him, that cruel looking man and his equally cruel assistants.

Short slicked blonde hair and menacing eyes glare at me from across the room.

The hefty brute at his side stands with arms crossed; he sports deeply tanned skin and short black hair.

The female on his other boundary complements short, silvered hair and deep calculating eyes. Her eyes gleam at everyone, warning them not to upset the man next to her, but it seems as though she lingers upon me.

Aerith smiles politely at the awkward trio. "It's so nice to have you visiting again, Seifer. What a bigger surprise is that you brought the intelligent Fuujin and the sturdy Raijin."

Seifer grins, "It's nice to see you all again. Cloud, who do you have here that I have never seen before?"

"Leon…he's mine…my personal guard…" the angel says with ice hanging tangibly from every word.

I glance at him, hoping to catch on to his current mood, but I have no time. Seifer spoke up too fast.

"Now, why would you need a guard? Forget it, let's go spar; it has been awhile since we have. One Dark Angel against another."

Cloud visibly hesitates.

"You won't fight me, Cloud? Then how about your guard? I could test him if you want. Promise I'll hold back."

Before Cloud or I could protest to this challenge, Vincent intervenes.

"That sounds like an exciting idea. Let's head to the training yard immediately."

_This is just great…what am I going to do? I can't show my true skills, but if I don't, this Dark Angel just might kill me. Either way, I'm doomed to something or other. What the hell did I do to piss Vincent off anyway? More importantly, why is he so suspicious of me?_

Stepping into the training yard from yesterday, I have a gut feeling that warns me to run back through those doors.

Back into the safety of the castle walls.

Fuujin hands Seifer the simple sword that had previously hung at her side.

The blonde maniac grins, "Shall we begin?"

I take a deep breath myself and stride farther away into the neatly cut grass. I pull my sword out of its sheath and hold it steadily in front of me.

Seifer dashes forward and our swords clash together.

_If this is him supposedly holding back, I don't even want to experience his full power._

To a bystander, we appear to be at a stalemate. However, if one was to take my position, they'd understand that I'm struggling.

My muscles hurt all over and a headache began pounding in my ears about ten minutes ago…and we've been going at it for about half an hour.

"Getting tired?"

I only shake my head and block his next attack.

His sword slams down hard on mine as he shifts all his weight into this one onslaught. I feel my legs giving and I hit the ground hard, my sword sliding away from me.

"Ha, I knew you couldn't beat me. Looks like they need to train you better." His laugh rings in my ears.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I grin. "Maybe you should get more training."

I kick his feet out from under him and he falls to the ground as I stand up. I grab his fallen blade and point it at his heart, if he even has one.

"You were saying?"

Seifer growls as if he is a caged animal.

The next thing I know is that I'm defenseless. His pitch black wings sprouted from his back and he lunged at me, sending us both to the ground with his iron grip around my neck.

With all my might, which isn't much at this point, I attempt to pry his hands away with my own while my knees try to tip him to the side.

My body begins to go numb as all my strength leaves me. The only thing I can hear is the bounding of my still beating heart.

Someone rips Seifer off of me and I suck all the oxygen I can in one inhale.

Cloud's face hovers into view as I feel him lift me up into his strong arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you Seifer?" the blonde questions.

Seifer huffs angrily at me, "He cheated. It was a dirty trick."

Vincent merely shrugs and begins walking back. "From my observation, it was completely ethical. When one is knocked down, he must do whatever it takes to get back up."

At some point, Seifer must have lost his wings, like he even deserves any. Naturally, Raijin and Fuujin stand ready at his side.

The lunar-haired female utters a single word with rage. "Ridiculous!"

Aerith moves over to the three to make an attempt to calm them down in hushed tones. Given the free moment, I look up at Cloud.

"I'm okay now, I can walk. Thank you though."

Warily, he sets me on my feet. "Are you sure?"

I dip my head slightly, giving him a silent okay. I turn to see how Aerith is handling things.

Seifer huffs angrily before stomping over to me. I root myself to the ground, preparing for an attack at any second.

He rolls his eyes. "Sorry 'bout that…"

My eyebrow raises and I decide the best thing to do is to proceed with caution.

"It's no problem, no harm done."

Zack smiles giddily and claps his hands together. "Well, that sure was a rush. Will you three be staying for lunch and dinner?"

Seifer looks over at Fuujin who nods. "Yes, we'd be delighted."

_Oh great, just what I wanted. Nice going Zack!_

"Very well, follow me," Aerith says with a smile.

As she leads them back into the castle, I notice Zack shift nervously.

_  
He must not like her being alone with them. I don't blame him in the least._

Cloud smiles at his obvious friend. "Go ahead and make sure they don't destroy anything."

The second we're alone, I begin my interrogation. "So Cloud, is he the last Dark Angel then?"

"Yes, it was kept secret. All part of Sephiroth's plan…"

I fix my gaze to the ground, not sure if I should ask about it or not. Either way, he continues.

"…since he found out that I wasn't one to begin with and that Seifer is. Well, when the Savior eventually comes, he'll come looking for me. That way, Seifer could live and kill the Savior along with stopping the formation of more. I'm a disposable asset."

Cloud shifts his footing and turns away from me and to the sun.

"Have you ever been out of this castle?"

"Only once, but that was when I met Zack. Since then, when I had been found out, they have kept me under lock and key."

"That's not fair at all."

"I wish I could go out."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't think Vincent would approve. My safety is the one thing he thinks about. He's been with me since I was born. We played together as children, all three of us: him, Aerith, and I."

I sigh. _Crap, how the hell am I supposed to deliver the news to Rufus if I can't get out of this prison?_

"Do you have any family, Leon?"

"No, my parents both died when I was little. The closest to parents I've ever had are Reno and Rufus." I blurt out.

_I'm just a genius today. Well, at least no one knows who they are, especially since they were disguised in robes and such when I killed Sephiroth._

"Why don't we go see them? I would love to meet them," he suggests.

"How are we going to get past everyone?"

Cloud laughs lightly, "I have my secret passageways too…ones not even those three know about. Let's go today."

_Wow, he really keeps surprising me._

"But what about lunch? If you're not there, they'll know something's up."

"True. Okay, after lunch I'll get us out of here. Just follow my lead, okay?"

I can only nod before Cloud starts walking into the stone confinement.


	5. 4 Escape

_Well I'm not completely sure what's going on but I'm going to post these chapters anyway. My beta is extrememly busy so I decided to just do this. Forget it. I'll beta it myself for now so you all can have some nice angsty and sad cloudxsquall. 3  
_

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 4: Escape

_________________-

Lunch went by smoothly enough. No one really said anything. Vincent did congratulate me on beating Seifer, much to the blonde's dismay.

As everyone slowly finishes eating, Cloud stands from his chair. "I'm sorry, especially since we have guests, but I'm going to excuse myself. I don't feel that well."

Naturally, I excuse myself as well and follow Cloud to his quarters. All they need to know is that I'm going to protect him from anything that might happen.

After a few winding curves Cloud stops and opens the door to his room, I follow him in.

"Close the door and lock it."

I do as I'm told before he leads me over to the small bookshelf next to the far left corner of the room. Pulling it back Cloud kneels forward yanking the brick wall close to him.

It gives way to reveal a crawl space that we can fit through if we crawl. Cloud motions for me to go first and I do. As I keep going I glance back to see the light vanish as Cloud pulls the hidden wall and bookcase back.

"Just keep going it isn't far," he says from behind me.

I turn my blinded eyes forward and continue to move through the dark.

I'm not to sure how long we'd been at this but to me it has begun to seem like an eternity. So far it's basically been a straight shot, despite the turns here and there. That is till I run into a dead end.

"Cloud…there's a wall."

"Push on it, it'll give way, promise, I wouldn't drag you out here for nothing."

I would shrug put the cramped space prevents me from it. Instead I shove as hard as I possibly can against the fake wall. With a groan from both me and the bricks, I fall out onto soft green grass.

Cloud falls out next to me, a grin on his pale countenance.

_He looks so much younger than he acts sometimes. I have to find a way to help him._

Cloud pushes the faux wall back into place before turning to me, "Okay so where do they live? I can't wait to meet them!"

"Why are you so happy? Especially when wanting to go meet them?"

"Because…they must be nice…like real people…real parents. Plus I haven't been out of there in God knows how long!"

"Fine, they're in the far corner of the city on Soldier Avenue."

Cloud nods, "Got it, I know where that is. Follow me or the guards up top will catch us. Oh wait, hold on, I got something to hide us."

_He must really have wanted to get out of there._

Tapping on the wall he finally pulls a couple away to reveal a compartment with a box hidden inside. Cloud heaves the box out and opens it before pulling out two onyx cloaks.

"I always come prepared." he states matter-of-fact way.

I smile at him before throwing one on. Once Cloud had done the same, he leads me down through a sparse patch of trees before eventually coming out into the city of Midgar. This is where all the people are held basically captive inside here.

It's not uncommon to see a couple of figures snake through the city in cloaks, robes, armor, or stuff like that. Especially with the supposed last Dark Angel living in our poorly destined city.

As the afternoon rush to collect everything from stores and hurry home to cook supper swarms around us, Cloud latches onto my hand as he drags me along. Not that I mind one bit.

_Is it really wrong to feel something for another person? To desire to always be with them? No…and I'll argue that till I die._

"Okay which one is it?"

I turn to the line of scattered houses. Wordlessly I lead Cloud to the one at the far end. I knock on the heavy wooded door earning a voice from inside, "I'm coming."

It didn't take long either and when it swings open I let all my emotions out, something that happens on rare occasions.

_I just didn't think that I'd miss them this much. They're the only family I have and I miss them._

I throw my arms around Reno's lanky frame, giving him a tight squeeze. "I've missed you Reno."

I pull back and stare at him before laughing.

"What, did I miss something?" then he catches on, "Oh excuse me, you just never have shown that much appreciation for me since you were…what 9?"

I roll my eyes and motion to Cloud. "This is…Um…"

"I'm Cloud Strife, Prince of that crap castle up there, Nice to meet you."

With a worried glance between the two I sigh when they shake hands.

"Hey Reno is Rufus in the back?"

The redhead only nods. As I run inside to go meet up with the blonde before they do I glance back to see Reno giving Cloud the grand tour, talking away.

I walk into the living room and stand in front of a sitting Rufus. The blonde looks up at me questioningly, "What are you doing back Squall?"

"Shhhh…I brought Cloud with me and guess what. You were wrong. He's not the last Dark Angel; he's the last Guardian Angel. Seifer is the Dark Angel."

"What of it…you have a job to do."

"Rufus aren't you listening! Cloud can bring us peace he can kill the Dark Angel without any mortal being put in danger at all!"

I know I've never raised my voice to this man who's been a father to me, but what is one to do when someone won't listen. Much less taking into consideration of what you're saying.

"S-Leon you might want to quiet it down a notch."

"Look, I've done everything you've asked of me! I infiltrated the castle, got on good terms with them, and trust me it's not that easy, and I even found the last ever Guardian Angel of our beloved world!"

"Leon, please-"

"No! Just listen Rufus, you don't understand. I risked my life, involuntarily, and went and killed Sephiroth. For God sakes I got a permanent reminder on my face!"

_There's no way in hell I was going to let him even get a word in until he listened to me. But…I guess I have a tendency to yell…and that's not me…not one bit._

"L-Leon…you killed my f-father?"

I spin on my heel to see the shocked expression on Cloud's face.

_I'll never lose it like that again…nope never ever, ever again!_

I turn to Reno and he only shrugs and flashes an apologetic smile before coming and sitting down by Rufus.

"Cloud listen…I'm the Savior. But I didn't kill your father. I killed a man trying to do everyone harm…to do you harm! You don't even know who your real father is."

I step tentatively toward the blonde angel only to be flinched away from.

"I…I don't care. I'm…so confused. Were you going to…kill me?"

I glance at the two on the couch before looking into Cloud's eyes.

_I could never lie to him. I don't know why. It could be his holy aura or just the fact that I feel for him. I think I'm starting to become fond of him. No…that's ridiculous._

"I wasn't going to kill you."

I can feel Rufus's glare burrowing into me. Cloud takes a deep breath, trying to absorb everything, I guess. He leans back against the wall and stares at me. A groan escapes his lips as he slides to the floor.

Immediately I rush over to help him. I grab a hold of his hand and pull him into a sitting position from where he had been lying on the floor.

"Cloud, Cloud?" I whisper to him.

Reno kneels down next to the blonde and checks his pulse and puts a hand to his forehead, checking his temperature.

"He's got a fever. Take him into your room and lie him down. I'll go get some wet cloths and medicines ready for you to give to him."

As I heave the older man into my arms Rufus hurries over to give me a hand. He glances at me from around Cloud's spiky blond hair.

"I'm proud of you."

_Those four words…mean everything to me. I've never heard anyone say such a meaningful sentence to me in my life. When I was chosen as Savior no one said anything happy…just sad._

_Stuff like 'it was nice getting to know you' or 'stay safe okay'. But nothing close to that. It's good to know that someone thinks I've done something right._


	6. 5 Caught

**Next chapter. hooray! but i'll be posting throughout the week. I don't want to overload all you readers that probably don't even remember what this little story was even about. Nonetheless I hope you all like it. I've got a bunch ready to come up. Maybe it was a good thing, now i have stuff to post!!!!!  
**

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 5: caught

_________________-

Cloud still hasn't woken up. It's been a total of two days even. We've been giving him all the treatment we can while he's unconscious like this.

That night we had to move both of us down into the lower levels of the house. Vincent and a handful of guards came looking for us, determined as a blood hound.

But Reno and Rufus are experts at diverting a person's attention. So here I am, worried as hell and hoping to God that they don't figure us out.

"How's he doing Squall?"

I look up into the face of Zell. Boy do I need his good attitude at the moment.

"He seems to just be getting worse…we don't know what's wrong. Nothing we give him seems to work."

My blonde friend plops down in the chair by the door. "So is he really a Guardian?"

I merely nod and shoot him a look of sadness.

"Ah I got it. You love him don't you?"

"I don't know…especially in such a short amount of time?"

Zell only laughs, "You can be denser than me sometimes, you know that? Anything is possible."

I shake my head, "Thanks."

"No problem but I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You think Reno's got any hotdogs up there?"

I hold my laughter in, "Yeah."

Zell chuckles manically and runs off to find Reno, to pester him about some food that he'll surely be making.

"So you're in love with me huh, Leon?"

My head snaps back toward Cloud. He props himself up on his elbows.

"Is that even your real name?"

"It's Squall Leonhart…I'm sorry I had to lie to you."

"Then why did you?"

I stare at him, not really sure how to respond to that.

_Anger…Sadness…Anxiety….Rejection…Love…Hurt…so many of these I feel._

"I did it to save these people around me, but what about you? You're the legendary Guardian Angel yet you choose to side with the Dark Angels. What's your reason?"

"It's all I know…is to hide what I am. Having white wings is a curse in my family."

The door creaks as it opens and Rufus steps in.

"Hello Cloud, my name's Rufus. I know you're not feeling well but I have some questions."

"I'm fine thank you…but you can interrogate me all you want. I'm the one who fell into this trap."

Rufus keeps his calm despite the attitude of the patient. "This was no trap for you. It was only for the Dark Angel which Squall says you are not. But either way I want to know if you know who your parents truly are?"

Cloud scoffs, hiding his emotions again, just as I do. "My mother was a lowly human and my father was Sephiroth till, Squall killed him."

_The way he said my name was as if each letter had been dipped in acid and stabbed into me._

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but…that is not true."

"It is!" insists the younger blonde.

"See I remember when I was in training for the Savior position. We were all forced to try and if we passed the initial courses then we were trained ruthlessly from then on. My friend Zack was with me the whole time."

Before continuing Rufus glances at Cloud, noticing that he had drawn silent and distant, even his own thoughts must be running rapid about these events.

My father figure inhales deep. "Well after we both got out of this horrid training he confided in me a deep secret. Everyone in Midgar at that point had begun thinking that the Guardian Angel of the city had been killed. In truth the Guardian was still alive…and is to this day."

Cloud looks up at him intensely interested. "Who is he?"

A smile graces Rufus's face. "See that's the thing. It's not a he but a she. Zack had already fallen head over heels for this woman and planned on marrying her very soon. Of course Zack kept to his plan, a year later she gave birth to a baby boy. But Sephiroth found out that an heir to the Guardian Angel of Midgar was born and sought to kill it.

"From there Zack made a deal. He would give up his child in order to protect him. Sephiroth agreed to this, knowing that if he raised the boy he could ultimately manipulate him into his own scheme."

"But who's the mother and where-" I begin to question but I immediately stop as I glance at Cloud.

Rufus nods with a silent agreement with me. "The mother's name is Aerith and you Cloud are Zack and her child."

The heir holds his face in his hands in an attempt to sort through all the new information.

"I don't wish to be forward but I need to know Cloud, are you going to take up your place as Guardian of Midgar?"

The door flies open just as Cloud goes to answer. The swing barely misses Rufus as he stumbles to the side.

"Reno what's wrong?"

"They're here! They know Cloud's here! Rufus, Vincent is with them!"

Rufus groans, "Are they inside?"

"No not yet but they're coming down the street."

"Okay fine…take Zell and go to our meeting point. I'll help Squall with Cloud."

I try to flash Cloud a smile but it either goes unnoticed or just plain ignored. Rufus moves to the closet and grabs a small bag of medicines before motioning us to the door.

I lend Cloud my hand but he just pushes it away. Sighing, I grab my sword I keep stowed in here and follow Cloud and Rufus out the door.

Trekking through one of the escape tunnels I notice that the tension has all but disappeared. With the silent footfalls and light breathing, we'd all calmed. At least that's what it feels like.

_I just wish I could do more._

Rufus pushes the wall to the side and we step out into the fresh air of a garden. It seems as though we have escaped from Vincent.

"Shit, they're expecting us." mumbles Rufus under his breath.

Vincent and a handful of guards step out from the shadows the sun casts on the arches around us.

"Surrender now. I won't hesitate to unleash the guards on you both."

I pull out my Gunblade and hold it ready. I move to stand in front of Cloud and Rufus. "I don't think so Vincent. I could never give Cloud up and I'm not letting you hurt Rufus."

"Fine, have it your way then."

I take a deep breath as two of the ten guards charge me with their blades swinging. I let my Gunblade clash before pulling the trigger and blowing a hole in the man's chest. Spinning around I slash at the other guard attempting to get to Rufus. He falls to the ground dead as well.

_Normally I would hate to kill these people but if I don't then I might as well dye Cloud's wings black and shoot myself in the head._

The remaining eight come at me all at once.

_Okay fine, it's better to take them all at once anyway._

Blood spatters my clothing and sword as the last of the sentry drop into the now yellow, white, and crimson flowers. I turn my glare to Vincent. "Are you going to fight me too?"

With the flick of his wrist, Vincent pulls out a nice size gun. "Cerberus will kill you before you even scratch me."

I shake my head, "Whatever you want to think."

I dart forward and manage to dodge his shots. Vincent's gun points to my chest as the point of my Gunblade touches his shirt.

"Are you brave enough to try?" sneers the scarlet eyed man.

"More than you think."

"Stop this at once!" I falter as Cloud steps up next to me. "I'll go back Vincent just don't kill him."

"Cloud you're okay!" cries Zack as he runs over to us.

Seifer, Fuujin, Raijin, and a pile of guards hurry behind him. The true Dark Angel grins impishly at me from beside Vincent.

Cloud smiles halfheartedly, "Let's go, we don't need to stay any longer."

The other blonde's eyes go wide, "But Cloud aren't you going to capture them? The boy is the Savior and his leader."

Sighing, Cloud motions for the a few guards to come forward, "Please restrain these two and take them to the dungeons."

My Gunblade is taken as well as Rufus' guns he had in the medical bag. Bindings are placed on us as we're lead back to that castle. But this time I'm treated as a prisoner.

_Stupid Dark Angel…Cloud was going to let us go but he stepped in. I've got a bad feeling that Cloud's in danger. Not from anyone else but Seifer and his lackeys. What's worse is that fact that now I can't protect him. Either way…I will stand and I will fight._


	7. 6 Crime and Punishment

**Well...here's where I wanted to actually start getting more teen rated but...idk that's for you all to decide. I'm no good at figuring out that crap. either way here's ch.6 which means i have one more before i need to start getting my but back on track. **

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 6: Crime and punishment

_____________--

Dungeons aren't a very luxurious place to begin with. But this is ridiculous. I might as well have been placed in a sewer.

The first thing that Vincent and Zack were to do was to make sure that Rufus and I were properly bound to the grimy wall. Neither said anything to me as I was placed in the farthest cell at the end. Instead of being with a cell-buddy, Rufus was placed in the front of the block.

My wrists are shackled above my head and I'm forced to stand due to these bindings. It's only been a couple days but no one has come down here but the maid and two guards who "take care of us".

_How fucking polite of them! I can't wait till I can get my hands around that dirty Dark Angel's neck. He'll pay for everything he's done._

The iron door creaks as someone opens it. With the only light being the torches that hang on the wall outside of the cell, I can't possibly see who this person is. That is till his hand grabs my chin and I look up into crystal blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Coming to apologize…"

I jerk my head out of his grip and refuse to look at him. "Why would you do such a thing? You sided with them in the end. Aren't you just the hero now, especially since you captured the Savior of Midgar?"

"Squall…"

"I love you Cloud and I know I don't show it. But at least I wouldn't have locked your ass up…just…just leave me here to rot."

The blonde sighs and I listen to his fading footfalls.

_That's possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life. Why the hell do I have this tendency to push people away? I hate it…I just want Cloud back in here…to save me as I would've rescued him._

It's a good thing I'm a quick learner. Otherwise sleeping standing up would have become a major issue. At the crack of dawn two guards stand outside my cell while Cloud, Zack, and Seifer come all the way in.

_Just the people I wanted to see._

Zack sighs heavily before trying to flash me a weak smile, "Due to your action of murdering the former Dark Angel, Sephiroth, and for kidnapping Cloud, our residing Dark Angel."

I let a beaten breath ghost my lips, "Fine…what happens now?"

Seifer's grin grows into that like a cat that's caught its prey. "We execute you and your helpers. All that is needed to happen is to find the other two."

"How do you know about them?"

Cloud turns his back to me and begins striding out of the cell.

"Why did you do that? How could you Cloud? They did nothing to you! It was me! I did it all!"

The blonde glances at me, "Let Rufus go and discontinue the search for his friends."

"W-What are you saying?" growls Seifer.

"I'm saying that he's right. Squall is the only one that has done anything to me. His death will be in just a few days. Please return to your…wherever and come back then."

Zack ushers Seifer away and to the main areas of the castle, most likely attempting to hurry the brute to leave as soon as possible.

"Please leave; your services are not needed. I can handle myself." he murmurs to the awaiting sentry.

They obediently excuse themselves and hurry up to the upper levels were sanity is prone to reside. However, Cloud swivels back toward me, his hand caressing my cheek.

"I am sorry…I promise you Squall...I'll find a way to save you."

My walls shatter as I lean into his gentle touch. "…Thank you."

Lips as soft as rose petals mold against my own as I cave into my feelings. Desperately, I try to move but am restricted. Instead Cloud pulls away to lean his head on my shoulder.

"No…thank you."

The words graze over me as he hurries away, hoping not to alarm anyone of his absence. If only he knew that the only one he alerts is me.

When it was declared of a few days till my public slaying I didn't think it would pass so quickly. With rope bound hands, several soldiers lead me to a platform located in the northern fountain area.

Water trickles down from the statues as if crying with the sorrowful melody of liquid splashing into liquid. A cloth is pulled around my eyes, turning everything black.

How I detest pubic slaughter. It does no good in teaching the citizens…only makes them fight that much more.

The bone chilling metal of a pistol presses against my temple as someone announces my crime.

"He shall be put to death for the assassination of Dark Angel Sephiroth and the attempted murder of our current Dark Angel, Cloud. As well as the fault of being the Savior of Midgar, Squall Leonhart shall die today." shouts the monotone voice.

_When will my savior come and rescue me? Or was everything just a lie? I guess it's time to find out…_

I'm yanked backwards as the culprit shouts, "Stop!"

The ribbon floats to the ground as the morning light blinds me. Tilting my head I spot flaxen tresses and enthusiastic blue eyes.

"Killing him is not punishment enough. I shall put him to death by my own hand. But till that time comes he is mine to torture."

I feel my eyes widening just at the sound of it. Cloud kept to his promise. He came to rescue me.

Cloud grabs the rope that links to my wrists and drags me away. After much trouble we finally get back into that castle of his. We're swarmed instantly by just about every maid and guard in this place; each wanting to know why I'm here.

Aerith pushes everyone away and leads Cloud up to his room. "I'm glad to know that you weren't lying to me Cloud."

"Why would I be?"

She turns and smiles, "True. Now let's get you two away from prying eyes. These servants can be a nuisance." With that she swivels around toward the door and opens it after removing the bindings on my wrists.

It shuts behind us and I stare at the bed. Zack lounges on it with hands behind his head. A single azure eye cracks open, "Glad to see your back."

I shift my weight to my other foot, "Rufus, Reno, and Zell are okay right?"

The raven haired man nods and jumps up off the bed. "Of course…now we need to discuss you."

"What about me?"

"Well now that your Cloud's we need to keep the image up."

"Excuse me?"

Cloud grins back at me, "Think of it like a kid with his toy, that's the picture everyone needs to get till we get things thought out."

_Oh joy…a toy? That's just what I wanted to be. No not a real boy…a toy…how backwards. Whatever, at least I'm not about to get shot through the head. Plus, being with Cloud isn't so bad and now I can be myself. This should be fun._

* * *

_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven. ----_Your Guardian Angel ------- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	8. 7 Deadly Truth

**I hope this chapter got a few more questions answered. Even though a few back more were answered then. Still if you're confused, ask don't flame! lol even though i don't mind those. they're fun!!!! XD**

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 7: Deadly Truth

* * *

Zack motioned for us to take a seat on the bed. The second we're seated he flips out a switchblade. Nodding toward my hands, I lift them up so that the blade slices easily through the rope. With that done silence rests between us before the door finally opens to reveal Aerith. She smiles motherly at me, "I trust that you're unhurt?"

"Yes thank you."

Cloud grunts, "Well I have some questions and I want them answered. Is it safe to talk?"

The brunette grins as if she had been granted the one wish she'd ask. "Vincent is keeping everyone busy. We're clear for the moment. He'll alarm us if otherwise."

Zack encircles his arm around Aerith's waist and pulls her into the shape of his frame as if she'd been crafted to fit him. "So what's your first question?"

The blond beside me hesitates so I pick up where I would start. "Who is the other holy angel?" In response Zack kisses Aerith's cheek and she giggles softly. "So it's her."

Cloud takes over the interrogation that should be his. "Are you…my parents?" His eyes lock onto an invisible spec on his shoes the second the words leave his mouth.

"Yes we are. I'm sure my good buddy Rufus told you all about it."

"Does Vincent know?"

"Yes."

Aerith and I relax as the two go back and forth.

"Why did you keep it secret from me?"

"Because Sephiroth didn't know who it was. Till the day he died he still suspected that all are male. Things work out in mysterious ways. Plus I had to quit the Savior job, even though it was rumored that I was to be chosen, if not then I wouldn't have been able to watch over you as you grew up."

Cloud stumbles over his next one, "Then why…why do you…look so…young?"

Aerith takes the spot on Cloud's right. "Sweetie, it's because we don't age like humans do. Plus since Zack is constantly around me and we're together in all ways he's benefited as well."

Zack turns to the door as a sharp whistle rings throughout the castle walls. "We need to depart. We love you son and we're sorry that you were dragged into this mess. It was the last thing we wanted."

They're out the door before another word slips from them. I glance at Cloud and struggle to get my own query. He turns to meet my wavering gaze, encouraging me to spit it out. Inhaling a shaky breath I do.

"Cloud…do you hate me?"

At first he seems taken aback by the awkward question but he recovers without fail. "What kind of problem is that? I just saved your life and you want to know if I hate you?"

I begin to dip my head when I'm thrown back into the sheets that curl up around me. Clear ocean eyes glitter at me as a teasing smile seems to be etched onto his countenance. I feel my eyes flutter shut at the touch of him cupping my cheek.

_He's about the only person who could make me melt like this._

Leaning into his hand it moves to my chin and angles my head where he's looking straight into my stormy orbs. Soft rose petal lips gently press down on mine and I lie there too stunned to move. As he parts an equally velvety chuckle echoes around me, "Am I that bad? Or are you paralyzed by my greatness?"

Quirking an eyebrow I burrow my hands in his spikes and pull him back down to meet again, giving him his answer loud and clear. I let my arms fall back by my sides as I smile sweetly at him. "Cloud-"

His index finger stops my lips from moving and he grins sheepishly, "I love you." Blond spikes tickle my nose as he lies down on me. The awkwardness is flushed away by the relief that he means it. However, I'm not given the chance to speak.

"Cloud, what the hell are you doing?"

The young ruler's head snaps up with a menacing glare already set in place. Chuckling darkly, Cloud stands up and brushes himself off. "I was making sure he was alive after I pushed him."

Rolling my eyes I bring myself up and stand behind the blond, glaring my own hatred dipped daggers at Seifer. He only laughs, "Good job Cloud. I knew you weren't as bad as Dad thought. Isn't it great?" Sadistic blue eyes glower at me, "Now we can exact our revenge for this piece of shit killing Dad."

Seifer steps forward, but Cloud places himself directly in front of me. "He's mine." A minute or so passes, much later than I would've liked, before the true Dark Angel actually leaves our presence. Before the door can even shut it is flung back open and slammed shut, the destructive path of none other than Vincent. "What's wrong?"

"I need to speak with Squall. It's about Seifer's decision to not leave. I've already talked to Reno and he wants to talk to you."

Cloud pouts, "Why can't I go?"

"It'll look suspicious."

"Like you're not already suspicious looking?"

A soft laugh emerges and grabs my wrist from behind Cloud, "I'll bring him right back Spiky and he'll be undamaged."

Vincent doesn't release my wrist even as we get down two halls and enter his room. A phone lay turned on its side to hold the call. A caring smile plays on the dark haired man's lips as he places the cord phone in my palm.

I lift it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Glad you're okay but now we have a bigger problem. Rufus is almost positive that he's going to try and kill you."

"Thanks but I kind of figured that much."

"Try and be serious Squall. We have a major issue here. We can't help you one bit. Vincent and Zack will work on the inside but with Seifer staying...it's risky. Especially if he thinks that Cloud is going to execute you soon."

"Can he do anything?"

"Well not really...not with the scene Cloud made in the square. Just be careful okay? That way Rufus will hopefully stop pacing."

Smiling I give it back to Vincent just as the line goes dead. Replacing it into the holder he turns to the door, "Ready to go?"

Before I can nod, I'm following him out the door. Halfway through the first intersecting corridor a guard halts us. Crimson eyes glare down at the armored man. "What's the meaning of this?"

The man bows before us, "I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion Sir, but a riot has started outside the walls. Sir Fair has already gone out to help and he requests your assistance."

"I'll be right there." the guard leaves at his word and Vincent starts after him, "Go straight back to Cloud's room, understood?"

"Crystal clear."

Reaching out to open the door, voices drift to my ears. Gently entering I spot Seifer glowering over a distressed Cloud on the bed. Toxic eyes lock onto me and his smug grin grows to where it almost touches his ears. Bumping past me a slam resounds around me.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, now let's get ready for dinner. I can't let you go down there in those, Aerith would get me good for that. He says as he tugs at my dirt covered shirt. Letting it slide for now I let Cloud show me the bathroom. "I'll be right back with some clothes and I'll go give these to a maid."

A hollow click and I'm in isolation again. Stepping out of my boots and socks and onto the white tile with black swirls, I receive chills up and down my spine. Flipping the hot water on I let the water scald all the dirt off of me. As the drops fall to the ground I wrap a towel around my waist and step out onto the mat. Just as I run a hand through my hair I'm met with a pair of wide clear sky orbs. In his arms he cradles my new attire. "Can I have the clothes now?"

"Um...yeah..." Gluing his eyes to the floor, Cloud comes forward to place them in my hands. "Let me know when you're done so we can get down to dinner."

Turning to leave I catch his hand, "I love you Cloud."

Pivoting back around a smile graces his pale lips, "I know."

With a quick peck to my lips he departs once more. Changing into dark blue jeans and a white v-neck lined in black I slip on socks and a new pair of boots with the straps lining them with studs adorning them as well. Drying off my short locks I toss the towel into a hamper and exit. Cloud stands at the foot of his bed wearing the usual ebony jeans accompanied with a light blue T-shirt. His boots thud toward me with that same smile still in place on his countenance. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

As we stride into the monstrous dining room side-by-side I receive the evil eye from Seifer and his posy. Cloud takes his seat at the head of the table with me on his right followed by Vincent. Zack and Aerith sit across from us while the gang remains farther down. On qu servants appear and begin sliding dishes with a silverware on them. Others follow with carts piled with platters of food. Several types of servings are spooned onto my plate and bowl while wine is poured into my glass. Eying the crimson liquid I sip at it slowly and not so often. Conversation is a no go and I'm thankful for that much. It's bad enough to be glared at from afar. Besides that...dinner was peaceful nonetheless. Maids and butlers had begun clearing away all items still on the table.

Cloud gives a curt smile to his friends, "I'll be retiring early." I follow behind him as we continue to get farther away from the two contrasting groups. Entering his room, Cloud points to the large dresser, "Get something out of there to wear, it's no big deal. I'll be right I'm just going to go talk to Aerith about...you know."

"I'll be right here when you get back."

The door shuts behind him and I move to pull out a worn shirt and sweat pants I fold up the clothes I'd worn for the matter of maybe a little more than half an hour and set them on a chair in the corner of the room. Taking my place on the bed I let my mind wander freely.

_I need to know what Seifer was telling Cloud earlier. Whatever it was...it can't be good either way. Then there's just living here in general with that Dark Angel lurking around each and every corner. No one is safe as long as he is still alive, especially Cloud and I. Without us it will take many years to train some who is capable of killing this jerk and by then he'll have an heir of his own. Life can never be as easy as people want it to be...but it seems like it gets worse. Out of one hole and into another, that's what Rufus always said. Only three options left; I kill Seifer, Cloud kills Seifer, or we both die. I'll take any but the latter._

A firm grip latches onto the shirt and snatches me to my feet. My storm-cloud orbs clash with the arctic terrain. "What do you want Seifer?"

"Your helpless body with my hands around your neck."

I quirk an eyebrow in mock curiosity, "Really? Well why don't you just go and talk to a wall then?" I'm flung back onto the bed and I bounce back up ever-so-slightly. "Do you treat all your enemies this way? Or is it just me?"

"You should learn to keep that mouth in check Squall. It might just get you killed. No wonder you got chosen, all the other boys had families huh?"

I stiffen but refuse to let him get anymore rise out of me, "What did you say to Cloud?"

Seifer chuckles bitterly, "That pathetic man has a weakness more human than what we are. Monsters aren't meant to love and no one can change that." He leans in close enough so that I can smell the hint of wine on his breathe, "Not even you. It's either him or me that gets to live and that's not up to you either."

* * *

_Take me now baby here as I am. Hold me close. Try and understand. Desire is hunger, is the fire I breathe. Love is a banquet on which we feed. _ -- Because the Night Cascada


	9. 8 Fall Apart

The chapter after this will be very alive and very long i hope. but i'd better leave and go to bed before i get my arse kicked

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 8: Falls Apart

* * *

I slam my fist into Seifer's jaw and he stumbles back in alarm. Apparently he didn't think I'd come back to mind so fast. Standing up from the bed I prepare to slaughter him right here and now.

"Get out! You have no right to be in here, Seifer!" comes the snarled order. Like a smoldering fire, Seifer exits and doesn't even spare a glance back at me. Cloud slams the door shut and turns his heated gaze toward me. Defensively I take a step back and my legs hit the edge of the bed. "What did he say?"

"Why don't you tell me about your little conversation earlier?"

"Squall..." the Guardian Angel's features soften as he lunges forward and wraps his arms tightly around me. "I...I want you to leave."

"No I won't leave you to the mercy of that homicidal maniac!" Moisture rolls down my neck as I realize what all he could've threatened this man with. If Sephiroth knew about only that Cloud was an orphaned Angel then what could Seifer have found out? "Cloud...tell me." I sit down and let him take the spot right beside me with his head lying on my shoulder. Evened breaths admit to the end of the release of emotion.

"I grew up here. I didn't know anything until I was 13. Up till then I admired Sephiroth. He was powerful, majestic, and...breathtaking. He could be very sweet at times and act like I was his very own son. He even taught me all forms of fighting all by himself up until...well he found out. Then Zack took over that.

"When Sephiroth saw that my wings were indeed a Guardian Angel's he shoved me to the side in order to find the heir that he needed. Coincidently a neighboring Dark Angel fell and his son fled with his protectors. Seifer came here and Sephiroth immediately devised a plan. By letting me fill the quota for the time being, Seifer could take reign over his rightful place. So when the Savior came to free the people I'd be the one on the end of a sword and Seifer could rule in double.

"I had never known and if I did I wouldn't have defended Sephiroth as I had. Even if he treated me like his own. Once I proved useless to rule I was nothing but a commoner to him. I was devastated and typically I did everything to make his life hell up until the day you killed him.

"Seifer came to me earlier and confessed that he knew about Zack and Aerith being my rightful parents. He said that in due time he would turn the tables. The exact words were "in a few weeks you'll have nothing. I'll take away everything you cherish and I mean everything." Hearing that...I knew that I had to get you four to safety alongside Rufus, Reno, and Zell. So will you please go?"

"I'm sorry Cloud. I just can't up and run away. That's not how I've been taught." His muscles tense and I sigh heavily. "I refuse to let you face him alone. We'll set a trap and kill him. All we have to do is get rid of those lackeys of his."

"Someone's going to get hurt I know it. I don't want that to be you, Squall."

Pushing him away at arms length I smirk, "Seifer couldn't kill me even if I was already dead." Cloud chuckles and plops down on the bed as he kicks his boots off. Patting the empty spot on the bed I slide in next to him. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"It's not like I care what they think. You're mine not their's." Shaking my head I smile as I take my spot. Cloud wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. "I love you Squall."

I lie there in silence and can't help but smile into the darkness. Nothing will happen just yet. It's too early in the game.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I'm jolted awake by someone barging in the room screaming. The instant light blinds me temporarily as Cloud climbs over me and stands up straight as best as he can. Huffing Vincent appears pale in the artificial lighting. "Vincent what's wrong? What happened?"

Leaning against the doorframe for support his gaze never wavers, "Zack is dead."

Cloud falls back down onto the bed and I sit up to support him. Seeing him unable to say anything I take over the situation. "Calm everyone down for the time being and keep everyone away from the scene until Cloud and I can get dressed."

Vincent merely nods before stumbling out into the hall with a reason to stay calm himself. I scoot off of the end of the bed and begin to pull on the clothes from earlier. Once done I move to Cloud's drawers and grab a pair of jeans and a blue-gray shirt. I help Cloud step into everything and put his boots on before ushering him out the door with the shock still evident on his countenance.

A set of guards block off the room a down the hall. At the sight of the two of us they part. Yet I still feel their angered and confused gaze on my back as I ease Cloud into the luxurious room. Curled up in a chair in the corner is Aerith. Her usual braided brunette locks fall loose around her in disarray while soft sobs rack her body. Vincent stands beside her rubbing circles on her back, looking a bit awkward in the position.

I seat Cloud on the bed and turn to the raven haired man. "Where?"

"Not in here. Follow me." Vincent leaves Aerith's side and leads me out the door. We travel down the stairs and he explains as we go. "It's only about an hour before Cloud usually gets up along with guests. It's so we can secure the perimeter and the castle, to make sure no one snuck in."

"So I'm taking it on one of the rounds Zack found a rat?"

"No. Someone in this castle did it and I have a hunch but I need evidence to confirm it before I can go any further." Vincent stops before large double doors leading to a ballroom where extravagant parties were once held. "I fear that Aerith is in danger."

Without further delay Vincent pushes the doors open to reveal a horrific site. A large puddle of blood lies fresh in the middle of the beautiful designs of gold on black tile. A trail leads us to the farthest columns where I have to look away and catch my breath for a minute.

Pristine and well crafted swords impales Zack through his heart and stomach while also attaching him to the column. Since it is still fresh, blood continues to slowly seep out of the wounds as enraged blue eyes glare forever at the person who had done this.

"Who found him?"

"A maid saw the doors ajar and since we haven't opened this room in...well since Sephiroth found out about Cloud...she investigated. She told me that she didn't scream but came and got me. I was outside walking the grounds when she informed me."

"Where is she now?"

"Most likely in the maids' quarters resting. That was traumatizing to say the...Why?"

"If the killer is still in here and knows that she found him, he might try to get rid of her. Are you sure that she told you everything? What else did she say?"

"Just to not be left alone. That she was afraid. I sent her back to her room though."

I begin striding toward the exit, "Aren't you supposed to be smarter than that Vincent? That girl saw the murder!"

Vincent catches up to me and we sprint toward the maid chambers as fast as possible without sliding into walls when going around turns. A heavy iron door seals off one of the rooms that would house at least a minimum of four servants. Nodding for him to continue, Vincent yanks on the handle and rushes in.

There lying on her bed is a maid with a noose around her neck. Blank eyes stare straight up at the ceiling even when Vincent towers over her bedside. On the other hand I whip around and jog back up the stairs. "Squall, wait come back!" Vincent yells after me. From ahead I hear him giving orders a random group of guards that he passes.

_I have to get back and keep Cloud safe. This killer is one step ahead of us and I won't let anyone else get killed just yet._

I skid around a corner, barely missing hitting the wall and a stray servant. As I pick up speed it's almost as if time slows and I can't get there fast enough. The hall comes to my line of sight and the pile of dead men at the threshold capture my attention instantly. I snatch up a discarded sword and charge into the bedroom.

A leather clad body idles in front of a forlorn Aerith. Her fingers desperately curl around those of the man's whose remain locked around her throat. Medium lunar hair drapes over the attacker's turned back. I quietly, yet swiftly, approach him but Aerith's eyes flash over his shoulder.

He drops her to the floor and spins around and fires a shot at me.

My grip on the blade tightens despite the pain surging through my pain, through my right arm. Another shot rings through my ears and I know I've missed my chance to strike. I've failed to save a life.

Fury flows through me and a low growl escapes my lips, giving him the only warning he deserves. I shove the tip forward as it breaks through the thin material covering his stomach and he drops like a rock the same time I drop to my own knees.

Slender fingers reach for the fallen pistol at his side but he stops short and falls on his side. A smirk replicates on his face, like a child that beat himself up and plans to get his elder brother in trouble. It vanishes from his face and he groans as footfalls come closer. Realizing my time to dispose of him is short I yank up the handgun and shakily rise to my feet. Carefully aiming for a more painless shot I begin to put pressure on the trigger when I'm knocked off my feet and the wind from my lungs.

From the corner of my eye I watch as men lift the assailant to his feet and rush him out. The guard trapping me pulls both arms behind my back, earning a muffled scream from my already burning lungs. As my face is buried in the carpet I catch the hint of Vincent's worried voice.

"Where's Cloud and Aerith?"

The next thing I know the guard is pulling me to my feet and Cloud darts into the room. His arms wind around me in complete disregard for the facade he had worked to establish for these people. "Oh Squall are you okay?"

"A...a little lightheaded."

Backing up he catches sight of the blood spewing from my shoulder. Before I can object, I'm being cradled in his arms and rushed down corridors. Cloud shoulders a door open and places me on a white bed.

_The infirmary I guess._

A doctor that avoids my line of sight peels off my shirt and begins cleaning the wound. I hiss at the disinfectant; angry that it hurts but relieved that I know it's doing its job. The man wraps the bandage under my arm and across my torso before declaring my okay to move. He must have given permission to enter when he left because Vincent hurries in just as Cloud takes a seat on the end of the bed.

"What the hell where you thinking, running off like that?"

I force a snappy retort to the back of my mind as I try to collect my thoughts. "That guy that I stabbed is the killer. He murdered Zack, then the maid that saw it happened and could identify him, and he was going for Cloud and Aerith next."

"Thanks to your stunt the guards, that got there before me, think that you were the one pulling this off."

"That man wasn't even in official attire! Who would they believe?"

"The strange man."

I dig my nails into the sheets and begin taking deep breaths. Cloud shakes his head in disbelief, "Vincent, have their room cleaned and bodies prepared and buried. I...I don't want a funeral. Just...once that man is treated and deemed healthy I want him locked up."

Vincent turns without another word. However his departure is delayed by Seifer and his two lackey's entering the room. The two automatically take their place by the door as Seifer comes forward. "I see you were hurt trying to finish the job and kill the suspect."

I swing my legs around Cloud and come to my feet to stand my ground, even if I still sway slightly. "You're the one behind all of this you filth! You wanted his parents dead."

Seifer stands there slightly shocked as a lowly butler peeks his head into the room. "Any orders Sir Vincent?"

"Clean everything up. I'll be there shortly."

The gratefully leaves. _I wish I could just leave this little gathering. But that would mean submitting to Seifer's power to cause absolute chaos._

Cloud touches my good shoulder and I take the hint. I begin to exit when Seifer growls, "By dusk I will have your head on a silver platter, Squall."

I scoff and turn back to face him, placing Cloud safely behind me. "You say that as if you could actually hurt me. It's a shame that you're all talk and no action. All you are is a de clawed pussy cat."

_Rufus once told me that it's not all about hitting first when it comes to convincing others. Sometimes it's easier to play the victim than to stand up for once's self._

I shove Cloud away and duck down instinctively so that I don't have to fall to far to hit the ground. Seifer lands on top of me and slams his fist into my jaw once and only once. I throw my arms up to shield my face as Fuujin and Raijin latch onto an arm of Seifer to drag him off of me. Vincent extends a hand and I gratefully take it. As I'm pulled back to my feet Cloud marches over to a still fuming Seifer.

"You've hired someone to kill my parents and you attack the man I love. You are to leave the second your things are packed!" he orders and turns around, grabbing my wrist, and tugging me away to safety.

_Any person would be shocked speechless if they were in my shoes. One, Seifer is most likely leaving today. Two, Cloud is definitely planning on showing this man to the world as a fraud. Finally three, he said he loved me...in front of them._ _Talk about almost having a heart attack because of happiness._

Vincent keeps pace with Cloud as he walks behind me, as I myself am being pulled along. Finally Cloud stops after entering the security of his room. Collapsing onto the bed I do the same. He rubs the back of his neck before sheepishly daring to look up at Vincent.

"That was uncalled for. I know that's what you want to say. But tonight I'm going to announce it to these people. They deserve to have their prayers answered. I know damn well that Seifer will be staying the second he catches wind of this and he'll try to kill me. That's why I'm doing it so don't say a word about safety. I have to kill him first. He got to shed blood to start the war...now I'm going to put an end to it. Make sure that everyone is there to watch...and I mean everyone in the city."


	10. 9 Moonlight

wow i'm tired...didn't really want to update but i did so here ya go...hopefully i can stay awake. that and i really want to finish these stories up without rushing it and get onto rewriting some old ones that everyone liked...i want them to become reader friendly and less confusing. but yeah...hope your weekends were great!

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 9: Moonlight

* * *

Dressing in my well known attire of a Savior I attach my Gunblade to my belt and pace the entry room while Vincent is up stairs guarding Cloud. Heaving a deep sigh I feel a foreboding chill settle into my bones as the clock strikes seven at night. As the final chime resounds on the equally cold stone walls a shrill scream reaches my ears.

On mere instinct I follow the repetitive sound until finally it ceases. However, I've found the location and the worst site imaginable. A gloved hand is clamped over Aerith's mouth while a dagger is held to her throat. Her captive is someone I dare not lay a hand on. I'm not that vile of a person. I've only killed one person in my life. Instead I go for option two, pleading.

"Come on, you don't want to do this. You don't have to do what he says, Fuujin."

"Family."

"Why in the world would you risk your own life to support a cause that is doomed to fail?"

Her eyes trace along the patterns engrained into the kitchen tile. "You're...right."

_At least one of them got the brains out of the family._

Vincent skids into the room with a pile of guards and Cloud behind him. Fuujin drops the knife to the floor. Noticing right away the situation at hand Vincent motions for a guard to arrest Fuujin while Aerith runs straight into Cloud's arms. However, I turn to Vincent, "She was put up to it."

"It doesn't matter...she'll never be able to come back here. Not while Cloud and you are still here."

Aerith smiles at me as I walk over to them. "Thank you Squall. I'm in your debt!"

Vincent waves idle servants away and I hurry after him. Cloud appears by my side, "We need to find Seifer."

"**You** need to go out there and give that announcement. I'll be up there shortly I need to check on something. You three hurry there now."

Before any of us can interject, he's gone. Turning to Cloud I lead nod solemnly. The blond sighs and begins to lead us to the platform just outside the castle walls. Apparently the one that I was supposed to die on.

Even though it is last minute, the town has taken great heed in the emergency word. Probably every citizen stands in the crowd awaiting for Cloud to speak. Despite everything Cloud shows no anxiety, only pure resolve.

Standing in the center atop the great wooden structure it turns silent as they spot the three of us together. Taking a deep breath Cloud glances around before beginning.

"My people I'm sorry to have put all this destruction upon you. I cherish each and every life that is here to witness this and even those that are not. I realize that you all think I'm so evil, dark, and demented Dark Angel. I'm here to reveal to you the truth since that it what you all so rightfully deserve."

Cloud shrugs off his jacket and hands it to me. Before everyone's eyes blinding white wings sprout from and unfurl around him. Smiling to myself I move around him so that I stand in front of his wings while Aerith does not. Eyeing her I notice a bittersweet smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

The people don't utter a sound.

"I am not Sephiroth's next in line. In fact I was born to destroy him...alongside that of the Savior. Today I pledge to kill the remaining Dark Angel. No one knows him, for he has been in hiding till the time when I was supposed to die. Nonetheless I will kill Seifer and rid everyone from this hell!"

Smirking at the crowd I manage to spot Zell, Reno, and Rufus in the far back frantically making their way forward.

_They're coming to be with us._

Reno looks to the sky behind us then back to us and I realize what's happening.

_We won't live if we don't move._

As if he can sense what is about to happen, Cloud's wings drape over me as I'm pulled to his chest. He holds me close as we seem to lift off the earth and into the air. "Hold on tight." I wrap my around his waist as he holds onto mine. Feathers unfurl to behold a tragic sight.

Screaming and scampering people as if they were on fire.

Except for three.

Leaping up onto the stage, Reno, Rufus, and Zell draw their weapons and poise them to kill. The edge of a sword presses up against Aerith's slim neck as she's held hostage by Seifer himself. Raijin grin manically beside the psychotic blond as they threaten her life.

With nothing else to do Cloud lowers us in the middle of the quarrel.

"Ah I see you threw me under the bus, Cloud."

"You deserve it more than anyone here...What do you want?"

"I'm willing to trade. One Guardian Angel for another."

Emerald orbs plead with us although she says nothing.

_She doesn't want us to do it. After losing Zack I'm sure losing her only son could only worsen the blow. However, either way one looks at it there will be a loss. Maybe I can make it on the other side and not ours._

Wings vanish and Cloud willingly nods and Aerith is shoved towards Rufus. Just as Cloud is in reach of Seifer's slimy grasp, Raijin reveals a revolver and pulls the trigger without a second thought.

Rufus kneels to catch the bleeding body of the female angel. Shocked to a point of complete hatred Cloud spins to strike at Seifer but is hit first.

As my love crumples into Seifer's arms I dash forward and release my Gunblade from its slumber. Angling it south then north I manage to slice his arm that supports Cloud. Thankfully his unconscious frame lands unharmed on the wood.

Seifer's own blade unexpectedly clashes with my own and it tumbles away from me. A vise like grip captures my wrist and yanks me into his hard torso. The hilt of a sword crashes into my skull but I still struggle to get away, refusing to have to be rescued.

_Since when does destiny care what I want or think?_

Spots of black blot my vision as my feet leave the safety of ground and lift into the sky. An appendage encircles my waist tighter as I feel my head fall back, it being an illusion of becoming to heavy for my neck to possibly support. The blood rushes to my head making me dizzy...or maybe it's because I'm flying through the air...but I can't take the pain and I close my eyes to rest.


	11. 10 Free Me

**If you thought the last chapter was...depressing?...cruel even? then you'll just hate what I've got cooked up now. I'm working on the next chapter already since I'm planning on closing it soon. Not too soon though, I love my little story too much to throw it to the side. So enjoy!!!**

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 10: Free Me

* * *

Opening my eyes, I'm granted with a migraine that will not be pushed away. The darkness grants me the peace of no blazing lights worsening the ache. Testing my boundaries I move each of my limbs to find out that I could walk if I wanted to. I let my legs fall over the side of the bed and attempt to stand.

My knees buckle and I collapse onto the flooring which seems to be wooden.

_Nice going Squall, perfect way to take in your surroundings!_

The creaking of a door draws my attention and I decide to climb back onto the bed. Exhausted still I take a deep breath as I lie on my back. The lamps hanging from the ceiling shine brilliantly and I have to reduce to looking through slits so that I can see.

Seifer laughs as he towers over the bedside. "Looks like that potion Fu mixed up was too much for a human. She told me that only those blasted Guardians should take it…but why waste it." The blond takes a seat next to me. "I hope you're ready to watch Cloud die. I'm sure he'll come rushing for you."

I intended to growl at him but it comes out a groan, so I roll onto my side so that I don't have to look at him. "Once he's dead I'm sure you'll come around or else."

_Why the hell has it always got to be "blah or else" why not something more responsive?_

Fingers dig into my shoulder as he pulls me back and lifts me up ever so slightly. His rough lips crash into my reluctant ones. Too weak to do anything, he pries his tongue between my lips. I hold the metallic taste of blood in my mouth as I fall backward while he yanks himself away.

"You may still have some bite in you, but not for long. I hope you like the new attire I picked out for you; the others had blood all over them." The door slams shut and I spit the blood from his tongue over the edge of the bed.

Horrified I scan over the tight leather pants and equally close fitting navy shirt with very short sleeves.

_That lunatic better not have or I'll kill him!_

^_^_^_^_^_^

The next few days pass with the drifting moments of sleep. Every once in awhile, I would awake to find Seifer watching me…I find it creepy yet comforting as well. He's yet to return today and I suppose I'm slightly worried.

_What's even more troubling is that Cloud has yet to come. I don't like being rescued like some damsel in distress but this is ridiculous now. I've been in here for three days now and nothing?_

The distressed look on the Dark Angel's face as he enters gives me no clues to what is happening out in the world. "Why am I so tired, Seifer?"

Blue eyes barely bother to look at me, "Because of the potion I gave you."

"And…?"

"And you're going to die if I don't give you the antidote in the next four hours."

_I correct myself…this is far more troubling._

A couple of effortless strides and he's leaning over the bed. A small devilish smile creeps up onto his countenance. Pushing back strands of chocolate hair from my eyes, he traces his fingertip along my jawbone.

"Better get started before Raijin leads them back here."

My eyes widen at the thought and I struggle internally to force my appendages to move…but they don't…and I'm screwed…literally.

Seifer sits on my legs, "I'll make sure you stay awake for this."

Staring up into his cold icy eyes I do whatever I can do block him from my mind.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Satisified I suspect that he'll leave me and go bother himself with Cloud. Instead he places a gentle kiss on my lips and heaves me up into his arms. I'm carried into the next room where a tub of water awaits. Seifer sets me into it and runs his fingers through my hair. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Leaning against it I can't help but feel the tears stinging my eyes. Lifting my hands above the water I stare at them.

_How could I let this happen? Am I so pathetic that I can't stop him...or is it because I wanted it? No...I'm sure I didn't-don't. I'm a liability compared to the others...all because Cloud's loves me. I'll just have to make it where he doesn't._

I feel like a child as Seifer helps me out and gets me dressed in the same attire. As he finishes tying the laces of the combat boots he stands and gazes down at me. Meeting his eyes I take a deep breath. "...Seifer...?"

"Yes Squall?"

"I want to stay with you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

_I want to gag on the words but I hold my chin steady so that as he cups it he doesn't feel the trembling that I want to let pass through my body. I hate this. But it'll make it easier for Cloud._

"Prove it to me...You are suppose to be the one to kill me."

Working up all the strength I can, I lift my arms around him and yank him down on top of me as I lie on the bed. Pushing my face upward I crash our lips together. Licking his bottom lip he opens his mouth. Getting tired again, I fall away. Smirking down at me he pecks my lips, "I believe you and the second I leave Cloud for dead...I'll free you from the poison."


	12. 11 One or the Other

hehehe cliffy???

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 11: One or the Other

* * *

Raijin enters the room after a brief knock, "Seifer, they're here, yea know?"

"Good, just in time."

Holding a smile on my lips, I allow Seifer to heft me up into his arms and carry me out. As we go through the short halls I realize that we must be in the slums...the last place Cloud would expect him to be. Seifer kicks the door open and brings us both into the setting sun.

I blink to focus my eyes before sighing both in pain and peacefulness. The sky is a glow of hues ranging from the brightest red to the lightest purple. The colors streak through the clouds, lighting them like magic. The bright orange sun is eclipsed temporarily by one of them but it's already beginning to peak out and move towards the horizon.

Four infuriated figures stand at ready as Seifer walks a little further out, keeping space between us and them, and sets me on my feet. I wobble slightly and a hand supports me on the middle of my back. Seifer smiles softly at me and pecks my lips. As he pulls away I cast my eyes over to Cloud's hurt ones. However, the hurt is instantly replaced by fury...but I still saw it.

"Let Squall go, Seifer!"

"Oh I would if I could dear Cloud. But he's chosen to stay with me."

"No...You're lying!" he screams at the blonde next to me. Vincent places his hand on Cloud's shoulder and holds him back, either from launching or collapsing, I'm not sure.

"Tell them Squall. Tell them how you would rather have me, the sex, and my power over their little friendship."

The words stick in my throat, almost as if they're choking me. Swallowing hard I try to regain my voice.

_I have to do this or Cloud...I have to hurt him to protect him...I have too...I have too...I just have to repeat that mantra...I have too..._

"I..." Catching the hopeful look in vibrant cerulean I steel myself. "I love Seifer more. From the very beginning."

The urge to bite my tongue and throw myself at the one I truly love almost breaks through the surface. Thankfully Vincent takes Cloud's attention away as he talks to him.

Reno and Rufus stare at with Seifer's arm wound around me. I must look like a traitor to them...unless they can read me like always. Hopefully they know what I'm doing. That way if anything happens they can tell Cloud that I'm sorry if I can't. I'm sure they spared Zell from this for a reason...I doubt he's taking care of Aerith's funeral arrangements...it must be that they suspected this.

_Rufus...you know me better than I know me._

Cloud glares at Seifer, "I don't know what you did to him. But I'll kill you for it!"

Feathers brush the ground as the white as snow wings unfurl from their slumber. Seifer releases his hold me to draw his sword and let his own ebony wings free. Seifer glances over his shoulder at Raijin, "Guard him with your life. If any of them get close, no mercy."

Seifer propels himself into the air and Cloud follows, automatically commencing into battle. Vincent pulls out a three barrel gun and aims for death up at Seifer. Reno sprints forward, attracting Raijin's attention while Vincent attempts to aim sharply.

Surprisingly enough, the big brute realizes all to soon as to what they are trying to do.

_If only I had my gunblade. I could help now that Cloud's fired up._

Raijin fires off a few shots before pulling out a sword just at the nick of time to block the swift swing of Reno's Electro-Rod. Rufus pulls out a sword and begins to sneak over to me while Reno works on driving Raijin further away. I turn my eyes back to Vincent.

Blood streams down his left arm as the right is pointing the gun up and three bullets launch into the sky. I'm not sure whether any make their mark or not though.

Rufus comes to a halt in front of me. "Squall, are you okay?"

"He injected me with poison that was meant for a Guardian."

He tries to hide the fear off of his face but I've already caught a glimpse of it. "Where's the antidote?"

"I don't know. He said he'd give it to me after he killed C-Cloud."

Out of the blue I begin to feel as cold as ice and shivers break out through my limbs. I drop to my knees and try to catch my breath and calm the trembling, but I can't.

"I'll go find it."

Rufus steps around me and dashes inside the building, unseen by everyone else. On the other hand, Reno is thrown to the ground with his nose bleeding and lip busted. Raijin closes in for the kill.

_No..No not Reno. NO!_

Gathering all the strength that I can, I push myself to stand up and charge straight into Raijin. We tumble to the ground and the sword he was holding slides far out of his reach. As for the gun...

Knocking me in the head with the butt of it he fires it right after, making the bullet go straight through the skin and muscle in my shoulder. From that I can tell that no bone got shatter...thank goodness.

Metallic red runs down the right side of my face as I turn to see where Raijin is now that he's taken care of me.

Electricity jumps along the metal and into Raijin's skull before Reno's pulls the deadly weapon away. As the bulk drops to the ground, the frame twitching for several seconds before falling still.

The red head dashes over to me and helps me sit up. "Squall talk to me!"

"Reno check his pockets for a vial."

I receive a weird look but he complies nonetheless. Hurrying back over to the dead body he reaches into the pockets as if he'd done it everyday of his life. A grin spreads across his lips as he produces an unbreakable vial of a pinkish liquid.

Springing to his feet, he begins over to me when Seifer descends down between us. Cloud's feet touch ground beside Reno. He glares at Reno but I know he's talking to me.

"So you lied to me huh? Well that's a real shame. Now you won't get to live. You've chosen the wrong one, Squall."

Before I can blink, Seifer spins around and I let the scream rip from my raw throat. Blood spills from the cut across my stomach and my hands automatically clutch at the material to try and make it stop.

Even though I know that it won't.

More crimson is added to the area as Cloud's sword digs straight through Seifer's middle. The Dark Angel collapses like a rag doll and Cloud doesn't bother with him further.

Kneeling beside me, he pulls me up into his arms. "Squall, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault."

I smile up at him, "You can be so stupid. None of it is. I did it because I love you. I didn't want to hamper your judgment so if you hated something you'd win."

"Now you're the one being stupid."

Cloud brushes the strands of hair from my face that had matted there from the blood. Reno sits beside us and removes the cork from the vial. "Let's hurry yo, I don't know how much time we got."

Nodding, Cloud holds it to my lips until is has all drained out. My head swims as warmth spreads throughout my frame. I try to focus on Cloud my vision goes blank and back. Staring upward the last thing I see is Reno, Rufus, Vincent, and Cloud with worried and fear etched into their features.


	13. 12 Life

A Squall History Lesson!!! Figured this would be the best time to show what the hell happened to the poor boy...well now ya know!

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 12: One Year, One Life

* * *

Sitting up in bed I catch the smell of smoke sneaking in from under the door. Slipping out of the warm covers, I throw the door open and go over to the banister. Below on the first floor, the contents of our house are caught in a blaze. Scared to death I turn and run to my parents' room at the end of the hallway. Coughing along the way I feel my small body getting weaker.

Heaving the door open I rush over to my Mother and begin shaking her shoulder. "Mom, Mom wake up please!?"

From the other side of the bed, Dad rises up from the bed. He places his hand on the side of Mom's throat and sighs heavily. Getting up he hurries around the side of the bed post and lifts me up into his arms. "D-Dad what about M-Mom?"

"Squall...I'm sorry she's gone."

_Gone...he said that about Uncle Cid too...but he means dead. Death is that black gaping hole in life thanks to those Dark Angels. Dad said they killed Uncle Cid. But why?_

Skipping two steps at a time, Dad skids to a stop and goes out the front door. Dad collapses to his knees and lets me down.

Just as he goes to stand back up, strong gloved fingers wrap themselves around Dad's neck and lift him off his knees. "I'm s-sorry S-Squall..." says Dad with his last breath before the figure lets him drop to the ground.

I turn my widened slate eyes up to the silver haired figure. Those green eyes bore into me and his voice is like poison seeping into my being. "I've killed all your family and you will be no except. The sorcerer predicted you to be the Savior and destroy me, but I won't let that happen."

The long katana raises and I shut my eyes in an attempt to block the pain that will come.

Instead the clang of metal rings in my ears. Opening my eyes I see a man with short red hair, holding off this Dark Angel. Another man adorning short combed back blonde hair picks me up and begins running. Behind us a grenade goes off and the red headed man jogs up to us. "That sure was a close one huh Rufus?"

"Just be quiet Reno and help me get out of here with the kid."

______

I brush the hair from my face and tuck it securely behind my ear. Zell runs over to stand beside me, "Hey you coming to lunch or what Squall?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I just want some fresh air."

Zell nods and bounds off to go to get hotdogs for lunch, his weird craving. Breathing deep I stride out and over to the training ground to meet with Reno. Unlike the other trainees, I get extra sessions because of that old man's prophecy.

Since they rescued me from Sephiroth...I have yet to stop working.

Stepping onto the sand I glance at Reno before heaving the majestic gunblade from my shoulder and poising it for attack.

He smiles at me, "This will be your last session so let's see how much you've changed. I want to you fight Rufus."

_I don't know any of his moves..._

Rufus walks out in his pure white attire with a simple yet beautiful sword in hand. He says nothing to me as he takes his place adjacent to me. Reno moves to the side and rises his hand, "GO!"

______

The priest shrouded in white and blue veils strides down the line of us candidates for Savior. All these other teens...they want so bad to become the chosen one or not to be chosen at all. It all depends on if they have family...most of us are orphans.

The elderly man stops in front of me. "You've surpassed all your peers and are of the Leonhart family. Squall, you are Midgar's Savior."

_I should be happier...but I'm not. I'm depressed. When I began training I had nothing to loose. But now I have family, Reno and Rufus, and Zell as a friend. _

Old nimble fingers hook the pin of white angel wings onto the flap of my uniform before backing away. I follow behind him as every rejoices. The temple doors shut tight behind me.

The mages with their unknown identities all seem to stare at me as I stride inside. The elder priest moves back to his spot in the middle of them as I take my place in the center of their crescent shape. Mumbling among each other, they ignore me until they are finished discussing. One from the end moves forward and hands me a pack of papers.

"You are to leave by the next moon to kill Sephiroth, is this understood?"

"Yes..."

"After he is dead you will continue forward and rid us of his offspring as well."

"Understood."

"If you fail, Midgar is doomed. You are not to return to this temple until you have completed this task."

I swivel on my heel and leave them.

_What a joke...This world they live in is ridiculous. How can one boy...me...defeat two Dark Angels in one night before dawn? Destiny strikes hard...but fate is just cruel._

______

Sitting on my bed inside of Rufus and Reno's fancy house, I realize that I don't want to go through with this. A sharp knock raps on the door and I grant them entrance. Rufus takes the spot next to me and stares at the door. "Are you ready to go Squall?"

"N-No..."

"I understand."

_Understand...he understands? How? He's never been in my shoes he wouldn't know how I feel._

"I ran for Savior as well when I was your age. Me and my best friend competed in every aspect. He had great skills in fighting and I was best at strategy..." chuckles erupt from the man I've come to know as my Dad in a way. "...He always wanted to 'let loose' and 'get going'...but in the end he dropped out and ran away to marry some girl. Realizing his choice, I did so as well and met Reno. That month the Savior was chosen."

"What happened?"

"Well...Sephiroth killed him just as he had begun doing to all the families who had provided Saviors. This system isn't just based on skill, it's based upon your heritage. Squall, your family had a history of Saviors, and because of that you were chosen above everything else. Your the last one connected by blood...you're still pure."

"Are you just saying that to make me go?"

He pats my head as he stands up. "Laguna would be so proud of you."

As he leaves me to finish getting ready, I feel tears prick at my eyes. I knew that he had been friends with Dad and Mom...

_I will kill Sephiroth...I'll do it because of what he's done to my life. I'll make sure he's as dead as he left my family. He left our bloodline for ash and that's just how I'll leave his._


	14. 13 One Year

How about a sweet little update before I make it all living hell again??? Agreed? Okay then. Enjoy these 719 words for the next set won't be fun. just a heads up. They aren't out of hot water just yet.

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 13: One Year

* * *

_Am I alive? Did we win? I don't feel any pain...so am I in a resting plane where there are no more troubles?_

I try to open my heavy eyelids to be met with a soft glow of light. I test my arms and find that I can pull myself into a sitting position. Looking around I recognize the simple furnishings of my room. Running a hand through my hair, I throw my legs over the lip of the bed. Catching the rim of my sweat pants before they can fall, I fastened the strings tighter and tug my shirt over them.

_How long could I have been out to have lost that much weight and be so weak?_

Stumbling over to the door, I pull it open and take small steps toward the living room where hushed voices are. Before I can make it there, the light in there is switched to a dim and they disappear.

I want to call out and beckon them over to me, but I can't summon up my voice through my dry throat. Instead I simply keep going toward the couch where I can lean on the soft material. Striding over to it I spot a blanket draped across it. Raising an eyebrow, I pull at it and my breath catches in my throat.

Flaxen spikes fall over his pale face while pale lashes rest softly on his porcelain cheeks. I move around the side and brush my fingertips along his jawline. Cloud stirs and his eyes flicker open. He groggily mumbles incoherently but when his eyes fall on me, his face lights up.

"Squall you're awake!"

"Well of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because...you've been in a coma for a year."

_A year? I've...but the antidote._

"Everyone that examined you couldn't figure out why the antidote didn't take affect right away. But Rufus said that you're body was going to have to fight it off...so we've been waiting for you to wake up again."

Cloud pulls his legs up and pulls me down onto the couch. I instantly collapse into his arms, feeling only safety and completion. His fingers drag through my hair and he kisses the top of my head. However long we stayed like this...I don't know...but we feel asleep together.

______

My eyes fly open as I'm pulled into a spine crushing hug. Reno lets me go and I settle back onto the couch. Cloud smiles at me, "They just woke up and found you out here. I told them you had woken up after they left."

Rufus shakes his head, "Alright let's get some breakfast cooked so that Squall can get dressed so he can go to the church."

_That's right I have to report back now that Seifer and Sephiroth are dead._

After we have eat and get dressed, we hurry out the door to meet with the mages and the crowd of people. As we go to get into the car Cloud idles on the steps.

"Come on Cloud we can't keep everyone waiting." I say as I stay half in and half out of the car.

"Do you really think I should be going? They think I'm still the Dark Angel."

"Cloud, they're just a bunch of old men. I will be there too and the second I explain everything, well they'll understand."

Nodding he strides forward to take the seat beside me in the back. With Rufus driving, him and Reno talk softly as we simply enjoy the peace for the time being.

_All hell is about to break loose once again when I bring Cloud into that temple. Those mages don't get out and they certainly would not have gone to the last minute announcement. They are going to try to rip Cloud to shreds because they don't know that he's a Guardian. I just have to make sure that I get between Cloud and those senile fools so I can explain. Especially how they haven't heard from me in a good three years. _

_But if I can ever be happy with Cloud...I need to put this behind me and the only way to do so is to let the story flow from my lips._


	15. 14 Betrayal

Corruption what a terrible thing!!! Enjoy!

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 14: Betrayal

* * *

Taking a deep breath I climb the stairs alongside three of my favorite people. Zell has a date and Vincent is taking care of matters for the castle so neither could attend...which is probably for the best.

The two guards at the entrance open the doors without question and we enter the incense filled room. The sweet smell could almost make you sick if you breath too deep. Cloud's visible unease is wrote across his face and I feel bad for bringing him here. But it had to be done.

The High Mage smiles through the veil over his face as he shuffles toward me. He grasps both of my hands in his old yet strong ones. "It's good to finally see that you've return Squall. I see that you've taken your time."

"There was a few obstacles to get around."

He releases my hands and faces Reno and Rufus. If I had to guess his emotions I'm sure that they would not be good ones. "I see that you were the ones assisting our Savior. Thank God it turned out okay." Rufus and Reno leave their faces blank to the hidden insult and the High Mage now turns his focus to Cloud. Recoiling from him, he glares at me. "Why have you brought the Dark Angel here?! This is the holy sanctuary for the Guardians not for this vile creature!"

I can see that the blonde is wounded from the remark but he tries his best to not let it bother him. Moving to stand between the two I try to address the situation gently.

"High Mage, Sephiroth had tricked us. Cloud is not the Dark Angel...a man named Seifer was. We have killed them both which leaves us once again in a time of peace."

"So you've brought a human with no significance into this place? He has no grounds to come here! The only reason Reno is here is because of Rufus but this man has no reason!"

I spare a glance over my shoulder. "First off High Mage, I care for Cloud far deeply than you could ever comprehend. Secondly," I let a smirk slip onto my lips, "...he's the last Guardian Angel alive."

The aged man considers this before swiveling abruptly and hurrying to talk with his fellow brothers upon this discovery.

Cloud's fingers sneak forward and intertwine with my own. I give a light squeeze to comfort him even though I know it's bound to be false hope.

_It will all work out...it just has to. _

More than one face angles toward the two of us as if we might have a disease. Their hidden eyes seem to bury through me and into the vulnerable man behind me.

_All he wants is their damned recognition and all they can do is stare at him as though he's a freak!_

Their whispery voices seem to blend together into one powerful force. "We've come to a very true conclusion."

Another begins, the one closest to me, a younger mage, "Now that the Dark Angels are gone, there is no need for a Savior or for a Guardian."

Shock explodes inside of me and it takes all my will power to contain it.

"We are sorry to conclude this. Rufus, Reno you both may leave."

My foster parents send me a warning glance before being ushered out by a few of their patrols. That's when it hits me.

The High Mage addresses Cloud and I once more, "There will be non need for the two of you to return to the world. Either vanish without a trace or be killed. We will have no reminders of that desolate time."

_So the darker side of their little plan is revealed. Well I don't plan on leaving. I plan on rebuilding this place that I call home. I won't ever abandon this city!_

"Then you'll just have to try and kill us won't you? What ever will the people think?"

"They won't find out."

Cloud's hand tugs at my arm and I agree that we do need to leave. Yet my feet stay rooted to the ground even though I yank at them to get going. It's almost as if I'm paralyzed in some way.

_Mages...magic...how could I be so stupid!_

Four men appear with scimitars in hand as they approach us. Cloud moves to stand in front of me and I make the connection.

Guardians are more magical and holy than anything these corrupted men could perform. Cloud faces me and breaks whatever spell they had me under. Dragging me out of the temple, white wings flap and take us both into the sky. Knowing exactly where we need to go, we go straight back to the castle where Vincent awaits Cloud's return.

As our feet touch the cobblestone driveway, Vincent's already walking to us. "How did it go?"

Cloud scoffs, "They want to kill us because we could ruin their peace."

"Then we need to find out who is the mastermind and get rid of him. I think I know the guy too. Let me do some research. You two go rest and I'll be back with you in an hour or so."

The black headed man hurries away in order to assist us. Cloud turns to me and frowns, "I'm sorry Squall."

"Don't be, it's not your fault that you're such a magnificent creature."

A light blush forms on his pale cheeks as he gazes at me with those ever so blue eyes. "I'll never leave you."

"I know...because I'll never leave you either. Even though we've been betrayed by the only people that could end this mess."

Sweeping me up into his arms he grins down at me, "Think we have time for some fun?"

"Even if we didn't you would proceed anyway, you're stubborn." Cloud shrugs and flies us up to his balcony where we spend the next hour in complete bliss.


	16. 15 New Threat

Well now that all the bdays and egg hunts are over I can post this. A wonderful new plot to it. I want to kinda explore a bit more without drawing it out and killing it. if by the end you peeps aren't satisfied then i fail. lol i'll just have to burn the paper anyway. :D

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 15: New Threat

* * *

I don't think I could be happier with the feeling of lying in Cloud's arms. As I relax in his embrace I place a chaste kiss on his collarbone. One that entices nothing but something genuine.

A soft knock echoes off the wood of the door, "Dinner's ready," comes the gentle call of one of the maids.

Sitting up I gaze down into endless vibrant blue oceans and can't help but let it turn into a stare. The depths of them could tell his soul if I had time to look but he captures my lips before I get the chance. The heart racing sensation is over too soon as he climbs out of bed and heads to the shower.

"We'd better get ready." I simply nod. "Well are you coming or what?" he asks with a smirk. I gladly follow him into the bathroom.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Once decent we head down to dinner and begin eating. Vincent joins us near the middle of the course. Papers settle down next to his plate as he picks at the food as he reads and scribbles notes. Cloud and I watch anxiously but try to not appear so when he looks up.

The dark haired man disappears, once he's done, and goes back to his study to continue researching. Sighing, Cloud scoots the chair away from the table. "I guess that Vincent has yet to find something to tell us about."

I stand as well. "He's probably up to his ass in files anyway. Probably wants his peace and quiet."

Smiling, Cloud extends his hand towards me, "Would you like to go for walk."

"I'm not some princess."

Tilting his head to the side like a baffled puppy, I can tell he's thinking. Suddenly he kneels down on one knee. "Would you ever care to join me for a stroll fair princess?" he asks in an adorably sweet mocking tone.

Smacking him lightly on the back of the head as I walk past, I scoff, "It's a shame that you have some of that good attitude back. You're starting to act like Zack."

Taking it as a compliment, which is how I had meant it, he bounds after me. I ignore him until I'm pushed against the wall next to the door leading to the gardens and whispers where only I can here. "If I was as brave as my Dad I would probably have you right here with all the world to see."

I feel my cheeks and neck grow hot as the blood rises. Cloud takes my hand and leads me out into the crisp night air. The moon is full and shines it's light down upon us as we stride pass the sweet smelling flowers of all kind. Cloud stops suddenly and admires the white and green ones that could almost pass for lilies in a way.

"Mom planted these herself. She had such a green thumb. Dad did not...he usually got smacked cause he'd accidentally sit on some. I wish now that they had told me Sephiroth was not my Father."

"Oh how I wish the same." exclaims a silky voice.

I turn around to the pathway we were about to go down to see a slender man with shoulder-length silver hair and the greenest emerald eyes I have ever seen. He wears a long ebony coat, which is zipped up, that hits the ankles of his equally inky boots. The softly sharp curves of his face only intensify the fierceness in his eyes. What shocks me most is the pair of wings extending from his back. One is as white and pure as the moon while the other is as black as the darkness stretching out in the sky.

I take a step forward and take the place in front of Cloud. If only I had not left my Gunblade in the room. How stupid of me!

The man chuckles, "All I want is to talk to Cloud, you don't have to get so defensive Squall."

_I know this man. I know him and I can't place my finger on it._

A twin bladed katana glints in the moonlight as he slowly approaches. "You don't have to get hurt. It's up to you really."

"I'd rather die than let you touch Cloud."

"It's a shame really."

He arches quickly and goes to bring the sword down to slice at me when I'm yanked backward by Cloud. Regaining my composure, I grab the metal rake and hold it firmly in my hands.

"You're going to fight me with a gardening tool?"

The handle lands in between the two blades and because they're on the same hilt, he can't get it out. I flip it by 180 degrees and the sharp tips on the rake scrape against his cheek as he attempts to dodge me. I pick up the sword he had abandoned on the sidewalk and keep the rake at my side.

_Better safe than sorry._

"You will regret this Cloud. This is not over."

With those last words he soars away into the darkness of the night. I swivel around and shake my head, "You are not allowed outside from this point on."

Cloud rolls his eyes and pulls me back toward the entrance to the castle. I discard the rake and keep up to his pace.

"Did you know who that was?"

"I have no idea and I don't know what he was talking about either. We should go see Vincent and give him a description. Maybe he'll know more about this murderous guy."


	17. 16 The Forgotten One

Okie Dokie then...despite the long wait, here it is. I've got a few ideas I'm going to throw in...probably on the next one or the one after that so expect the unexpected. lol hope you all enjoy it!!!

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 16: The Forgotten One

* * *

After locating Vincent, Cloud handed the sword over to him and explained everything to him. I remained off to the side in deep thought.

_I know who that was...I just can't seem to remember him. Ugh...what was his name!?_

"Squall hello? Are you even listening?"

"No." I admit to the pouting blonde in front of me.

"Well if you were, Vincent just said that he knows exactly who it is."

"And?"

"And his name is Kadaj. He's the Highest Elder Mage...he's the one that chose you."

_That's what it was. His name was on the paper that I got stating that I was chosen. But there's some other place I know him from...Kadaj...why are you doing this?_

Vincent stands from his table, "We need to find out what he's up to. I got information that he's beginning his travel up to Junon in the morning to announce Midgar's victory. I can get the four of us as his guards and no one will know, I just need to get in touch with Reeve."

I raise an eyebrow, "You're going to come?"

"Who else will keep Cloud intact? Plus I'm sure Rufus will be sending Reno to watch out for you as well. We'll be leaving at dawn."

Cloud gestures for me to leave and I do. He follows right behind me as I make my way back to his room. I sigh as I collapse onto the edge of the bed. Cloud smiles down at me before moving over to lay down behind me. I bend down and begin to untie the laces of my boots.

_Why did he have two different colored wings? I wonder if Vincent knows more than he's letting on...but if he did I'm sure he would tell us now that Sephiroth and Seifer are gone. Still...someone has got to know about Kadaj._

"What are you thinking about?"

I heave a sigh and lie down beside him, "Nothing...let's just get as much sleep as we can."

Cloud drapes his arm over my waist and pulls me close while nuzzling his face into my back. As I feel his breathing evening out and drifting into sleep...I can't seem to find any piece. For those green eyes seem to haunt my dreams.

* * *

I'm shook awake and I sit up with blurry eyes. Cloud holds out a uniform to me, "Hurry and put it on. Vincent and Reno are waiting for us. We need to be there soon."

White buttoned shirt with black slacks, jacket, tie, boots, cap, and sunglasses. What a perfect ensemble for what we have to do. No one will ever recognize us if they can't actually see us.

I talk to Cloud as I get dressed, "So do we have names that we're going to go by or is it just 'Hey you'?"

"Vincent didn't say."

"This isn't going to be easy are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes...I mean...he's going through Dad's hometown. I've wanted to go their anyway."

_That makes perfect sense. _

Once ready I look up to see that Cloud...doesn't look like Cloud. Just a simple person with no identity due to his spikes being completely hidden. Satisfied with my appearance, Cloud leads me to the entrance where Vincent and Reno stand waiting. Thanks to Reno cutting his hair back he's able to hide it with the hat. Vincent nods his head to the waiting car, "We'll drive there and ditch it before merging into the ranks."

* * *

About six other guys are waiting at the steps of the chapel when we arrive. We add onto the line-up with ease just as Kadaj strides out. The flowing creamy eggshell white robe clings to him but as I look closer, I can see the same attire he had on the previous knight underneath it. A sheath sword hangs from the rope on his shoulder. Those mystic eyes scan across our line and they fall on me.

I try desperately to hide my unease behind my facade as he comes to stand in front of me. "I want you as my personal guard. Come with me."

I slide into the seat next to him in the car while everyone else gets into pairs. The ride to the first checkpoint is in complete silence, the way it is suppose to be.

After the many hours of riding and stopping we finally arrived in Gongaga...our first stop on the trip. Kadaj gets out and I dutifully keep at his heels. We stride into the hotel and check in. Once that task is accomplished, Kadaj turns to the rest of the squad, "You may explore but keep a sharp eye." As they all begin to leave he finally addresses me, "You will stay with me."

I say nothing for my response is my obedience. Kadaj received no special suite but a single room. He walks over to the window and pulls the curtain back to gaze out over the town. "It's so peaceful. No one down there has a care in the world thanks to the death of the Dark Angel race."

Kadaj lets the fabric fall and turns to me. "I'm sure you don't like having to dress like that but its for your own good. There are still people who dislike the Mages." He walks closer to me and I can feel the fear crawling into my belly, "You seem familiar, have I worked with you before?"

I shake my head and he finally leaves me alone. For the rest of the day I follow him throughout Gongaga. Even if I had been able to figure out which one was Cloud I still wouldn't be able to say that I've seen him since this morning. At the end of the day I'm permitted to retire into one of the adjoining rooms while another stands guard.

Bright and early I'm awoken by Reno, "You're lucky I caught the guy that was coming in to wake you. Better hurry too."

Groaning as I get up I rush to pull everything on and get out the door. I take a deep breath and walk into Kadaj's room to get his bag he brought in with him. He's waiting on me as the door slides shut behind me. After handing me his bag he shakes his head. Before I can blink he has my tie in his hand and begins to redo it.

"We'd better get down there and be on our way to Junon don't you think so Squall?"


	18. 17 For a Price

_Hurray It's finally here!!! So sorry for the long delay for such a short chapter. Had a lot going on but it's here now. Hope you all like it. _

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 17: For a Price

* * *

_But...how? There's..._

A Cheshire cat grin lines his lips, "Don't be so surprised. I could tell it was you from a mile away. Now did you come here alone?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"So I don't kill every guard down there."

"I did."

_I can't let him know that Cloud or Reno is here. Vincent is another story. The Mages don't know who he is._

"Good then lets go. I will speak of this more once we've stopped in Kalm."

I have no choice but to follow him to the car. The silent ride seems to plant the sow the seed of responsibility and bravery in me.

_I would sacrifice anything and everything to insure their safety. I'm not as important in the scheme of things. All they need to do is to get the Mage Council to except Cloud once Kadaj is gone...even if I am too._

The ride took longer than I thought it would. Surprisingly enough, I kept dozing in and out from utter boredom. Nonetheless I tried to stay as attentive as possible while sitting next to the High Mage. As the highly armored Volvo pulls to a stop, I rush to open the door and get out.

All the other agents create a semicircle around Kadaj. "We will be leaving just before dawn so that the bandits don't attack. Be on guard, you all know your stations."

I suppress my sigh and fall in line behind the silveret. He strides straight out of the peoples' lingering eyes and into the house he'll be staying in. Right up to his room we go. I stop at the threshold and his eyes swing back to me.

"What are you doing? Get in here."

"Wouldn't it be better if I stayed out?"

"Get in here."

Biting my tongue, I step in further and shut the door behind me with a silent slam. As if he's a king, he falls gracefully into a chair and waves his hand at me to move forward. I only get close enough so our voices can stay low.

"Squall, I hope you're not here to kill me. You've already had so many opportunities. Why not take them?" My silence urges him on. "Or could it be that you'd rather bargain with me?"

"Why do you have both a wing of a Dark and Guardian Angel?"

His eyes narrow, "I'm the one asking questions. Now tell me why you're here."

"To get you to change your mind. You're the one that made that decision final so erase it."

With his elbow on the arm of the chair, he places the side of his head on his palm, "I thought I told you both to vanish or die." he says as though he's bored with the game. "Although...you are an icon now and Cloud did make that announcement. People would question. Fine. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You are to never leave my side, you're now the Elder Mage's Guardian."

With fluid motions, he stands and grabs ahold of my tie, pulling me forward. I resist the urge to pull the gun from its holster and fire a round into him. My hat is brushed away and the sunglasses pulled away. I'm yanked forward as he meshes his lips to mine. I stand as still as possible and give no response to his actions.

Disappointment and anger flashes through those vibrant blue-green orbs as he separates from me. Kadaj's grip tightens on the ebony tie while his eyes show the sadness hidden in them...so deep its almost not visible. His gaze falls to the floor and his fingers slowly slip down my tie as he collapses to his knees.

Despite the circumstances and the fact that I should surely hate him at the moment, I kneel in front of him. "Kadaj, who are you?"

The answer comes as clear drops fall from his shadowed eyes. However, he lets no sobs choke his words. "Cloud's brother...Aerith's son...a monster."

_But...that means that Sephiroth..._

"I was suppose to be the Dark Angel when it turned out that Cloud wasn't good enough. But Aerith convinced that Father of mine to keep him, that he could be useful. But me...I was discardable. She didn't even know about me from what I was told."

"What did he do to you?"

"Exiled me from everything. Sent me to this place where I was supposed to stay. Instead I left and entered the Mages so that I could make sure he died for what he did, along with Seifer and Cloud...for taking my place in all that mess. I hate them for what they did!"

_How could he have not told Aerith that she had another child? Would...Vincent know it all? No...he had to have been too young to have worked there. But this broken man...everything was taken from him. Can I really kill him knowing what's happened?_

Kadaj leans into my arms and I rub circles on his back, my mind in its own place. I whisper soft comforting words to him and he quiets down slowly. His breathing evens out and I look down to find the restless creature finally asleep. He'd worn himself out completely. Standing up as carefully as I can, I pick Kadaj up and lay him down onto the bed. Taking a deep breath I walk out the door and tell another man to watch the door.

_Cloud's changed me back to that little boy who desires to fix everything instead of sitting on the sidelines. I can't just let them kill Kadaj knowing what I do. I've got to get answers and the only way is to talk to Vincent, Reno, and Cloud. Now...just to find them._


	19. 18 Shadowed Past

WOW now I hate that this is shorter than I had predicted...but here it is in all its undying glory. Time to learn some info on !!! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: i own nothing unfortunately.**

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 18: Shadowed Past

* * *

It doesn't take as long as I thought it would. I find them on the outskirts idling time away, waiting for the dawn to hurry and come. Cloud turns and smiles at me as I close in on them. I decline the eye motion to sit beside him and instead lean against a tree. Reno glances over at me warily, he knows I'm up to something he just doesn't know what...yet.

"So Vincent, how did you end up in that castle with Sephiroth anyway"

"One thing led to another."

"Why is it that I don't believe you?"

"What's wrong with you Squall?" Reno says as he raises an eyebrow. "What made you ask that question?"

I keep my eyes on Vincent as he stares out ahead of himself, "He's the only one that I know nothing about."

"He's my friend, isn't that enough?" comes Cloud's parry.

Sighing I slump to the ground. I knew this wouldn't be easy but I need to know something. Vincent sighs himself before climbing to his feet. Troubled crimson orbs lock onto me as he turns his back to the others. "I'm going to walk the perimeter."

Without hesitation I get to my feet as well, "I'd better get back to Kadaj."

Since they're in the same direction, neither notice as they catch themselves in their own conversation. I jog over to catch up to Vincent and I fall in line with his steps.

"My parents died when I was young and I was put into a home. That's where Reeve adopted me. I ran, literally, into Cloud one day and he got me to be a guard at the castle. From there I worked my way up. I...I don't remember a lot from before. After the attack I got deeply wounded and lost much of my memory. I only remember that much thanks to Aerith and her pulling her strings to let me see Reeve." He takes a deep breath, "I wish I remembered why they died and what it was like at that home...Why I wanted to work here...I don't know..."

Vincent stops in his tracks, as I follow, and the wind blows over us. "How did you know it was Kadaj? I mean it didn't take you long to figure it out."

A pale hand rises to his face, "I wish I knew. I must have seen him before...before I came here. I just knew him is all...Why do you ask, the real answer please?"

"No reason." Swiveling on my heel I intend to walk away but I hold for a second, "One more question."

"Go ahead."

"Aerith only gave birth to Cloud correct?"

_It should be a straight no. If anyone knows it shouldn't be him...so why doesn't he agree?_

The pause is unbearable as I wait for his answer. Seconds tick by and I can't seem to wait any longer. Patience never was one of my strong suits. "Do I get an ans-" Snapping back around my words seem to dissolve on my tongue like sugar. "Dammit Vincent."

Collapsed onto the ground is none other than the dark haired male that seemed fine. Kneeling down I heave him into my arms. Surprisingly enough, he's almost skin and bones to the touch beneath his thin uniform.

"What's going on with you Vincent?" I say aloud as I make my way back to the inn.

Dark is just settling in as I start the task of trudging up the stairs to the rooms the group occupies. Thankfully Cloud and Reno have yet to return from outside. As I lay Vincent onto his bed I brush the bangs from his face and place the back of my hand to his forehead. Between my cold hands and the warm air I can't tell one bit if there's a fever or not.

"What happened Squall?" comes the playful soothing voice of the only one daring enough to address me by my name.

I don't look at him but keep my worry focused on the young man in front of me. Kadaj stands beside me and his eyes instantly widen at the sight of him.

"V-..." Stopping himself he bends down and presses his lips to Vincent's forehead. Leaning back up to his full height, he actually smiles. Happiness is the only emotion visible on the Mage's face as he gazes at the confused man. While I set his hat on his table I turn to the door and Kadaj automatically follows as if he's entranced. The second we're safe back in the confines of the Mage's suite, he plops onto the bed. "You never answered me. I asked you what happened."

"We were walking the grounds and he collapsed. That's it."

"I don't believe you. You can be cold to me Squall but I know when you're lying."

"Why would I lie to you?"

The emotion changes to anguish as he places his head in his hands, "Please tell me Squall."

"I just asked him some questions about his past is all."

_Why am I even opening my mouth!? ...There's just a part of me that desires to help Kadaj away from this grudge._

"Just go...I'll make sure someone sees to him...I...I need to be left alone till later."

:):):):):);):):):):):)

After I had left I didn't see Kadaj again. Not even during dinner. A man stood guard at the door but told me that no one was to enter till he left. So I did leave it at that. I stride down the hallway to Cloud and Reno's room to find my favorite blonde poised on the edge of his bed. I settle down beside him and place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you more." he murmurs as he nuzzles into the crook of my neck.

I push him away lightly and smile, "We're almost to Junon."

The smile that lighted his lips as well seems to melt away. "What is up with you always being at his side?"

"Nothing is all...I'm just...his...personal guard. I'm never allowed to really leave him alone unless he says so. I've gotten permission so," I nip at his ear but he stands up after moving away. "What's wrong?"

"You're not supposed to get that close."

"Why not?"

"Because that wasn't a part of the plan."

"Look I'm sorry but I'm going to do whatever I can in my power to protect you whether you like it or not." With that I stride out of the room.

_My past caught up with me in that instant...the past of not being able to save anyone from anything. It all slammed into me with those words and I don't regret saying what I did. He may be jealous or concerned...whichever...but it won't stop me. _

_I know if I die it'll hurt Cloud more than anything. That and I won't be able to protect him. So I just won't die. I won't fail. I'll set fire to everyone around if I have to...but I won't let them win._

_I'll win this...show them the Savior that I am. All to save him._


	20. 19 Can or Cannot

So here it is. I've finished the story I just havve to post it. So bear with me I have a time limit while in the library and I have to leave or I'll be late! =D

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 19: Can or Cannot

* * *

I dilly dally in the lobby for a time before I finally decide to go see Vincent. If there's anyone that I could possibly talk to...or at least admit what is going on...it would be him. Without a doubt Reno would go to Cloud, not that he can't keep a secret, he's just concerned and wants to help. Vincent won't. I know that much.

Entering the room I take note that he's alone. Thankfully I exhale the breath I didn't know that I had been holding. His head lolls toward me and his eyes tell me to come and sit. I sit on the chair beside the bed and he nods to continue with what I have to say.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just blacked out is all. Memories trying to come back I think...too much at one time." He sighs, "Did you tell Cloud and Reno yet?"

"No."

"Good."

"After we get to Junon...I can't kill him. He's agreed to vanquish what was declared at the temple. But I have to stay with him as the Elder Mage's Guardian."

"Why would you do something so stupid Squall?"

I blink a couple extra times to process the reply. "Excuse me?"

"If he found out you should have just st-"

The words seem to stick in his throat as his fingers trail over his face. Weariness seems to settle into him and I bow my head. "I'm sorry but I can't Vincent. He's not demented like Seifer or Sephiroth...Kadaj just needs help. If it does come to it then I'll do it. Just let me take care of it."

I stand and begin to walk to the door. As I open it I hear a soft murmur escape his lips. "What have I done?" I let it slide for now and head back to the suite. As I get near I still see the same man standing out in front. I turn to retrace my steps but he moves toward me.

"He wishes to see you immediately. I would've come and gotten you but frankly I wasn't going to run around this place."

I shrug it off and continue by him with a nod of thanks. I let the door slam shut behind me as I make my way over to Kadaj as he sits on the very edge of the bed. He keeps his eyes on the ground, "Is he doing better?"

"I'm not sure. But...I will be the Elder Mage's Guardian."

Something seems to process in his brain, for he snaps toward me and pushes me into the mattress. This time when his lips press against mine, he's gentle and hesitant. Kadaj pulls away, flings the hat to the side, and brushes chocolate strands away.

"You'll never be able to see Cloud again. You understand that don't you Squall?" I turn my head to the side so I don't have to look him in the eye. He takes it as rejection and sits back up, "Am I so revolting that you can't think of spending time with me? Is that it?"

"No, I just want to know more about you." I say as my motto continuously runs through my brain.

_I'll do anything...I'll do anything...I'll do anything...I'll do anything to keep him safe._

"What's there to know? I'm incomplete."

"Why don't you just tell Cloud that you're his brother?"

Kadaj scoffs, "I can not do it. If I do, what will happen? Sure if I do then what, I'll let him serve me tea as well? He won't want anything to do with me. I know Mother is dead and she would have been the only one to accept me."

Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I place a hand on Kadaj's back and smile softly at him, "Tell them what you told me. I'll make sure they understand."

By now hot angry tears streek down those pale cheeks and I can't help but feel sorry for the guy. As he turns to me those emerald-sapphire swirled eyes stare at me from behind the veil of short silver locks.

Before I can think, I'm cradled in the comforter while butterfly kisses trail down my neck. Strategic fingers tug at the buttoned shirt and the second its flown open, more soft ghosted pecks run along my torso. Digits graze my waistline and I can't help but let the shiver run through my limbs.

Hot breath tickles my neck, "You're mine now," is the mumbled words that I barely catch.

:( :( :( :( :(

A groan erupts through my dry lips and in response a hand caresses my bare stomach. "Awake already?"

My eyes snap open at dead realization of what I have done.

_That voice is not my sweet Cloud_!

I roll over to come face to face with the lunar haired Mage. A smirk rests on his rosy lips as he places a quick kiss on my forehead. "You'd better go get a shower and get dressed. We're leaving soon. I've already gotten mine."

Panic, agony, and hate rise up in my chest all at once. I throw the covers aside and hurriedly collect my articles of clothing before disappearing into the safety of the locked bathroom.

_It's all my fault. I'm the one to blame. I let him. I...wanted it? No...I want Cloud. Ugh I'm such an idiot! What the hell am I going to do now? I can't tell Cloud yet. I...I have to tell someone else first. I would've done anything but that._

With a final tug at my uniform I take a deep breath and walk out. My gaze instantly settles onto that of Kadaj in his formal attire, standing at ready for me. I let the faux smile worm its way onto my countenance, "I'll meet you at the car, I want to check on everything."

Kadaj nods and I calmly walk out the door and a little ways away. Out of range from the room, I break into a run in an attempt to get to Vincent's room before he's leaving to meet the rest outside.

I skid around through the threshold. Breathing heavily but happy I catch my breathe before beginning to talk to Vincent. He waits patiently for me to calm, "What's all this about Squall?"

I shut the door so no words drift out and into unwanted ears, "I know it was wrong, stupid, and I should have done something to stop it."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not in the mood to be kept guessing."

"I slept with Kadaj."

Tension seeps into the space around us as my words slowly sink into his brain.

_Okay so maybe Vincent wasn't the ideal person to come to._

My back is slammed against the wall as Vincent growls at me, "What were you thinking? Are you honestly that stupid? Do you even realize how pissed Cloud will be?"

Rolling my eyes I let the words drift out in a murmur that I hadn't meant for him to hear, "He doesn't even know that Kadaj is his brother."

Lifted away from the paint and then pushed back against it, I cringe. "I hate you."

"Why?" _As if it isn't obvious. I've turned into such a retard recently. _

"I can't tell you. Not yet...Just...Just don't do anything else that could jeopardize this mission. Once we're in Junon let's hear what Kadaj has to say after we corner him and then we'll play it by ear." Vincent releases me, "You're going to have to tell Cloud and take that punishment."

"I was going to whether you said so or not."


	21. 20 Hate vs Love

almost done! one more chapter!

* * *

My Sanctuary

Chapter 20: Hate vs Love

* * *

The car pulls to a stop and I climb out then open the door for Kadaj. As gracefully as a ballet dancer, he steps out. I follow him until the others have dispersed and have left us alone. "When is your announcement?"

"At noon, why?"

"Because I was never informed of the time and place."

He smiles gently at me, "No worries Squall. Leave those to me, you're in my hands now. You don't need to worry."

_Why does he have to be so sweet. I love Cloud with all my heart...but he's got this sickeningly delicious personality once he's known that no one could stand up to. He's like my best friend that I have to protect...from anything and everything. _

"Now let's hurry to the temple. I want to have leisure before I the assembly."

I nod and let him lead me to the large glamorous stone temple. It soars up almost as if it means to touch the cotton-ball clouds. The sunlight bounces off of them and warms the citizens that stop and bow to Kadaj as we make out way down the sidewalks. All the smiles and praises thrown at him are returned with a caring smile and a flash of deeply concerned eyes.

_He couldn't help it. He's fallen in love with the people. He wants to protect them and destroy the past that had harmed so many. Kadaj isn't evil...not in the least._

Heavenly guards part the polished golden brown door to allow us entrance. The rest of the squad of guards idles on the steps, not allowed in. Except for me. I catch the eyes of Cloud just before the doors close back.

_I haven't spoken to him since that last encounter. I'll have to make sure I do before the speech is given or else...things could get messy._

I shut the door behind me only to be slammed up against it. Teeth nip at my ear and lips ghost over my neck. The possessive and passion pouring out of him infects me and I let a moan slip unknowingly out of my mouth.

Stripping off my jacket and unbuttoning my shirt before pushing me down onto the bed. His fingers graze over my chest as kisses slowly descend from my lips down to my stomach. A smirk lights up his countenance as he leans down so that his hands trap my own into the sheets.

_I hate myself for giving in. He's like that drug...that addiction that's always so sweet while its there and no one knows...no one that should know._

A startled cry dies in the throat of the man standing in the doorway. "Y-You're wanted in the c-council room," barely makes it out of his lips as the blonde slams the door on his way out.

_Oh God, what have I done! How could I let this siren seduce me so?_

Kadaj resumes unbuckling my belt as if it never happened. But my body seems to go numb and I sit up and push him away. "Shouldn't you go there before someone else comes up?"

"The rest of them know what I am so it doesn't matter if anyone else does. They're just going over the plans that I've already memorized to a T."

Throwing my legs over the edge of the bed, I draw my attire back over my body. "We need to get over there. It could be an emergency."

Kadaj rolls his eyes and rises as well, "If you're so worried then let's go already."

With a vexed expression, he leads me down to the meeting room. All of the robed members are seated at tables bordering the room. The stark of the white in this shadowed room strikes me as a reminder of Kadaj's wings.

During their meeting, I had kept off to the side and leaned against a pillar, not paying a lick of attention to what they're conversing about. By the time they're done, it's already time to go out onto the stage.

Deciding to avoid all of the citizens attending so that we won't be late, I follow him through a back alley. Kadaj halts without any warning and I barely avoid smacking into him.

"Yo, sorry to make you late but we need to talk."

I glance over Kadaj's shoulder to see Reno and Cloud. Over my own shoulder I see an awaiting Vincent...a very pissed off one at that.

I take a deep breath and pull my Gunblade from its slumber at my hip. I point it at Reno and Cloud after pushing Kadaj behind me.

Now infuriated, Cloud shoves Reno aside so that his suit almost touches the tip of the blade, "What the hell do you think you're doing? I should beat the crap out of you for what I saw you doing!" Cloud throws his hat onto the ground to reveal to Kadaj exactly who he is.

"So Squall, I thought you told me that he wasn't here?"

Reno puts a hand on Cloud's heaving chest and tries to make eye contact with me, but I keep them focused on the grimy ground. "Squall, what's going on? Just explain everything."

"I...I thought if I got close enough I wouldn't have to involve any of you in this. So I don't have to lose any of you. But, then I saw that Kadaj isn't evil, he just needs someone to understand."

"You can't save everyone Squall." he says as though to comfort me. But Reno doesn't understand and I'm sure Cloud's told him all that I've said and done.

Kadaj's nimble fingers land on my shoulder, "It's alright I'll tell my dearest Brother since you've asked me so nicely before."

Cloud shoots me a look of surprise but I lean back against the stone wall, that way Kadaj has his audience.

"You see Brother...Sephiroth had indeed implanted his seed into our Mother, Aerith. What no one but he knew was that I'm a monster; half guardian and half dark. I was sent to a hole in the mountain home. That's where I met the man I grew to care for. We devised a devious plan for him to infiltrate that castle so he can assure Father's, Seifer's, and your death. I didn't know no one knew about me then.

"Not many years passed and I joined the ranks of the Mages. They were kind and excepted me. That's how I chose Squall to go and kill you all so that it would look better for the society. Unfortunately my dearest friend was injured during it and lost his memory so that he couldn't return to me...You've taken the man I loved so I came to the conclusion to take yours for retribution."

Cloud pulls the gun out of the holster. "Then let me give you yours for all the pain you've brought me!"

Azure eyes flash with anger and then regret as the bullet hits Kadaj square in the torso and Vincent dashes forward to catch his falling body.

The raven haired man cradles Kadaj against his chest as he smoothes his hair back, "I'm sorry Kadaj I should have done something."

A sorrowful smile twists at Kadaj's lips, "N-No...I should be sorry. I...understand now. Y-You have people who c-care about you...y-you don't need m-me."

"I love you Kadaj. I apologize for have taken so long."


	22. 21 A New Day

My Sanctuary

Chapter 21: A New Day

Tears slip uncontrollably over his cheeks. Reno kneels in front of him as he holds the body that's growing cold as the seconds tick by. Cloud strides over to me and throws his arms around me, "I'm sorry Squall..."

"No I am...but I'm going to make this right." I move away from Cloud and over to Reno, "Where'd it hi?"

"No where vital. In a matter of fifteen minutes I can have him good as new. It's a good thing that Cloud has terrible aim."

I go back to a now pouting blonde. "Be happy. You have a brother."

"He's going to hate me."

"He already does. You just need to change that."

Once Kadaj could get up and walk on his own for a good distance, Vincent put his jacket over him to hide the bloodstain on his stark white tunic. Once at the platform, I loop Kadaj's arm over my shoulder and leave the others at the steps. Cheering erupts through the mass of people as I get him to the edge.

With my hat off I shake my head to get the hair out of my eyes and wave my hand to signal for quiet.

Kadaj takes a deep breath, "My people of Junon, today I stand beside the Savior of Midgar. He has brought the last piece of the puzzle of peace together as well as having revealed the final Guardian Angel. All of these Dark Angels are gone. As of today I will be relinquishing my title of Elder Mage to live my life amongst the ones that matter. It's a new day for our small world and let us strive to keep it this way. To keep the darkness at bay and to let the light shine brighter than the demons festering in the shadows."

More applause bursts from the ecstatic crowd for the felicitous speaker. Even though they seem down about his early retirement, they're even happier that this period of darkness is finally over.

I begin to walk Kadaj back to Vincent, "Feel better?"

Kadaj nods me his thanks and whispers in my ear, "Yes thank you Squall. You've given me my life that I never had...and a brother. I'm sorry about everything I've done."

"You're forgiven."

Since then, Kadaj and Vincent had moved into the growing city of Midgar. Reno and Rufus stayed there as well while Zell began traveling the world, telling our story. As for Cloud and I...we moved to Gongaga and have been happy ever since.

We've gotten over all that had happened and work with the townsfolk to better the petite city. At least in our lifetime the evil will stay banished...and when it comes back...everyone will be better equipped.

For now, everyone is happy.


End file.
